Entre cenizas
by Angeel O
Summary: Porque la felicidad no es eterna y porque Hinata Hyuga estaría por encontrarse de frente, ante la mayor prueba de fortaleza que jamás había tenido; trayéndole ésta, la herida más grande, pero también, a un aliado al que le confiaría su vida... y también su corazón. Long Fic. Mundo Ninja. NaruHinaSasu, amor lento, SasuHina.
1. prólogo

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

Hola (:

Bueno, pues esto es un prólogo de lo que pretendo que sea mi nuevo long fic, como algunas ya saben pretendía retirarme a escribir originales, pero bueno, esto se metió a mi cabeza y quise escribirlo, ojalá les interese.

Antes de continuar advierto, este fanfic es un **NaruHinaSasu** , inicia como van a ver, como NaruHina y luego viene un amor leeeento entre Hinata y Sasuke. Está situado después del nombramiento de Hokage de Naruto y el Gaiden, un poco antes de Boruto, la película.

Si esto no les incomoda, los dejo leer (:

•

•

 **•o• ENTRE CENIZAS •o•**

PRÓLOGO

•

•

En aquél entonces, Hinata había sido tan feliz.

… P _ero ahora, sé exactamente a quién elegiría. ¡Quiero estar contigo! Ahora y para siempre hasta el día que muera. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo y sólo contigo, Hinata!_

Siempre, siempre creyó en esas palabras.

Todo había sucedido como si fuese parte de un sueño, tan irreal pero tangible.

Luego llegó esa primavera y su matrimonio que enorgulleció a todo su clan, pues un miembro de la rama principal se casaba con el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, el que todos sabían, se convertiría en Hokage en cuestión de tiempo.

Cada vida en Konoha siguió su curso y su destino. Del grupo de nueve novatos ya nada quedaba, todos eran jóvenes adultos de respeto. Una nueva generación surgió.

Fueron años en los que reinó una aparente paz, en ese mundo en reconstrucción, luego de los estragos de guerra. Hinata no podía estar más tranquila, todo era felicidad; después Naruto se convirtió en Hokage.

Eso cambió su vida. Radicalmente.

El día del nombramiento del Hokage comenzó mal, nadie se había percatado que quien estuvo en la ceremonia no fue ese hiperactivo rubio, nadie lo sabría hasta tiempo después; Naruto había contado orgulloso esa anécdota que avergonzaba a su primogénito, y todos lo tomaron con gracia, la pequeña Uzumaki Hyuga era poderosa… el rumor pronto se extendió.

No había pasado siquiera un año cuando la tristeza se posó en el rostro de Hinata… Naruto comenzó a trabajar de más y el desgaste de su familia era notorio. Himawari siempre fue más sensata, pero Boruto causaba dolores de cabeza, su hijo era rebelde y estaba celoso y molesto con su padre. Naruto se esforzaba tanto, pero Hinata veía en sus ojos como por momentos se sentía superado por el cargo.

Entonces las cosas cambiaron.

Naruto apenas estaba en su casa y nuevos problemas parecían querer surgir. Las visitas de Sasuke comenzaron a ser menos espaciosas y las noticias parecían preocupar a Naruto; Hinata, que miraba de lejos, no sabía cómo debía de tomarlo, un mal presentimiento la albergaba.

Pronto las naciones, anteriormente unidas luego de la alianza, parecieron distanciarse; comenzarían a ocurrir hechos aparentemente aislados y la paz comenzaría a cobrar sus víctimas… la confianza que tenían de que nada ocurría, fue un grave error.

Pronto toda Konoha se cimbraría con una terrible noticia. El Séptimo Hokage y su hija, estaban muertos. Fue un ataque repentino e inesperado, una vil trampa.

… y el mundo no debía de saberlo, no todavía.

Hinata quería morir. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba.

Pronto la ojiperla no sólo tenía que alzar el rostro y fingir que no dolía, porque era una kunoichi, porque su clan no le permitía mostrar sentimentalismos y porque tenía a un hijo de la mano, que tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía.

Justo ahí comenzaría una serie de eventos que girarían de una forma drástica el futuro que se había marcado. Ya no eran Hinata y Naruto.

Hinata pronto no tuvo sólo que luchar por superar la muerte de dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, sino también que lidiar con el más alto mando de su clan, y enfrentar la disyuntiva en la que la colocaban. Su vida se caía a pedazos y ella todavía no podía entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Otra vez el mundo estaba amenazado y la muerte del shinobi más poderoso lo demostraba. Fue entonces que las decisiones debieron tomarse.

Había que encontrar y reconocer al enemigo y sólo unos ojos eran capaces de ello.

—Búscalos. Sólo a ti puedo pedirte tal cosa, Sasuke— aseguró el anterior ocupante de esa silla principal.

El joven de ojos negros mantuvo su semblante serio —Naruto no puede estar muerto.

—¿De verdad crees, que él hubiese dejado morir a su hija si estuviese con vida?— soltó el de cabello plateado y cansada mirada —¿Te encargarás de ello?— volvió al tema que le preocupaba.

El otro sólo pudo asentir sin decir más, él creía saber quiénes eran los responsables. Había muchas dudas que también quería quitarse, algo de eso no tenía lógica.

De pronto una Hinata de ojos llorosos irrumpió en esa oficina, atrayendo la mirada de esos dos. Ella apretó sus manos y no se atrevió a verlos a los ojos.

—Por favor… déjeme ir con usted— suplicó colocándose a la espalda del alto Uchiha que sólo la vio de medio lado y la reconoció como la mujer que Naruto amó.

Kakashi se mostró realmente sorprendido.

—No— dijo secamente el Uchiha y le retiró la mirada. No pensaba arriesgar ni cuidar a nadie.

—Por favor— suplicó y entonces sí lo vio a los ojos al colocarse entre él y el anterior Hokage—. Yo también creo que Naruto no puede estar muerto — mencionó con voz a punto de quebrarse y el pelinegro achicó los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos de mirarla, el Uchiha se giró y salió sin decir nada de esa oficina que anteriormente le había pertenecido a su mejor amigo.

A Hinata se le escurrieron las lágrimas.

—Sólo estorbarías, además, tu hijo te necesita— informó un cansado Kakashi al verla desolada.

Ella, que estaba consciente de sus limitaciones, no pudo resignarse. Ya había perdido a su hija, no podía dar por hecho que Naruto también había muerto.

—Esto, Hinata— habló el sexto con pesar —, me temo, que está por encima de nuestras capacidades.

—Aun así— dijo ella y salió de ahí tras los pasos del orgulloso y altivo pelinegro.

Los ojos cansinos de Kakashi viajaron al pergamino que el Uchiha le había entregado momentos antes.

—Quién lo hubiera pensado…— dijo apenas con voz.

Ahora lo que debían saber era, para qué querían los ojos de la menor de los Uzumaki Hyuga, qué tenía que ver Naruto también en los planes de esas personas, que llegaron y desaparecieron cortando de tajo, con la pacifica vida que toda esa aldea y la nación tenían.

•

•

•

* * *

Pues fue eso.

Ojalá que se haya entendido la idea principal.

Como ya vieron no cambia mucho del canon, están todas las familias que conocemos –aunque no aceptemos xD- ... Ammm, tengo una vena muy marcada por el NaruHina, me gusta, pero este fic va con fines SasuHina, ésta es mi OTP.

Sobre el SS, bueno, en mi fic también existe Sarada, pero YO aquí manejo como que éstos no viven unidos, tienen a una hija que une a sus padres, pero nada más; no hay hogar ss ni nada fuera de Sarada.

Espero se respete mi decisión, si alguien comulga con esta familia, pues este fic no es el indicado para leer :v

Ah, tampoco hay NaruSaku.

Comentarios negativos, ahórrenselos. Esto es sólo un fanfic y no cambia el canon, y lo digo, porque hay quienes se lo toman muy a pecho. Escribimos SasuHina, porque nos gusta el SasuHina, es todo xD

Ya, bueno, eso… por último, si alguien aquí sigue Consecuencias, lo actualizo en unos días ñ.ñ

Besos.

Aidé.


	2. planes que destruyen

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

Hola (: traigo acá el primer capítulo de esta historia, intentaré irme con calma y a ver qué sale. Hago un par de aclaraciones sólo para que tengan una mejor idea.

Edades:

Sasuke: 28 años. Naruto - Hinata: 27 años. Boruto: 8 años. Himawari: 6 años.

En el prólogo mencioné que el fic se sitúa un poco antes de la película de Boruto, aquí yo lo marco como principios de Octubre, antes del cumpleaños de Naruto.

Sólo eso.

•

•

-1-

PLANES QUE DESTRUYEN

•

•

El silencio del lugar era sólo quebrado por las ráfagas de viento, una cortina de nieve caía sobre él borrando casi en segundos las huellas que sus pasos dejaban en el camino. Los ojos negros del Uchiha giraron suavemente y observó de reojo a su espalda… siguió avanzando. Una sensación extraña había venido molestándolo desde hacía unos minutos.

El clima era helado en aquella ya conocida dimensión. Siguió avanzando a pasos firmes a pesar del viento que mecía su cabello y larga capa, y del terreno inclinado que estaba subiendo; una vez que estuvo en la cima de aquel terreno pudo apreciar el castillo que estaba buscando en ese otro mundo.

Todo lucía en calma pero aun así sus sentidos seguían advirtiéndole. Permaneció ahí de pie en medio de árboles nevados y observó inmóvil el castillo que se alzaba sobre una saliente que contaba con una profunda caída a varios metros de uno de sus costados. Debía seguir subiendo y ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

• • •

—Señor— un hombre con vestimenta clásica de guardián entró al enorme espacio central de ese castillo y observó por los cristales casi congelados de los grandes ventanales, luego de inclinarse con rodilla al suelo y hablarle a un pequeño joven de piel pálida y semblante sobrio —. Tenemos compañía— informó con seriedad al volver su vista al joven de ojos blancos que también poseía dos huesos salientes de la parte posterior de su cabeza y se curvaban pareciendo orejas de conejo.

El informado se mantuvo con sus manos tras su espalda y desvió su rostro del recién llegado. No dijo nada.

Un hombre robusto y de aspecto adulto con barba cerrada, que era el único que acompañaba al pequeño que parecía ser un ser supremo, activó su ancestral dōjutsu y se mantuvo pie frente al más pequeño.

—Es cierto, Momoshiki sama. Está a varios kilómetros de aquí— informó con voz ronca y solemne.

Entonces el elegante joven asintió.

—Mátenlo— dijo fría y duramente —. No debemos perder la sorpresa.

El soldado asintió y tras levantarse salió corriendo de ahí.

—Me haré cargo, señor— informó el alto hombre de apariencia fuerte, desactivando su byakugan.

—No. Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos lo que buscábamos— dijo y comenzó a elevarse poco a poco.

El otro que llevó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, inclinó su cabeza — Si esa persona está aquí, no es alguien digno de subestimar— debatió.

El pequeño de dos cuernos volteó a verlo con una aparente calma en sus ojos, que el otro tuvo que volver a bajar la mirada justo cuando comenzaba a alzarla —Nos iremos— repitió.

—Sí, señor— aceptó entonces y asintió con la cabeza.

El menor esbozó una sonrisa que pudo helar a cualquiera mientras ambos se elevaban y la realidad se distorsionaba alrededor de ambos.

—Debemos comenzar a cazar— el eco de la voz del que parecía el líder llenó el lugar, a pesar de que ellos habían desaparecido.

• • •

El Uchiha a pesar de la distancia se percató de la ligera distorsión de la realidad en la que estaban. Achicó los ojos un segundo y en ese instante el sonido del aire siendo cortado fue seguido por el temblor del suelo cuando gruesas estacas de madera se encajaron en él, justo sobre las huellas del Uchiha que había desaparecido envuelto por un revoloteo de cuervos a su alrededor, los mismos que desaparecieron al ser alcanzados por las estacas o por haber alzado el vuelo distrayendo a los soldados que llegaban segundos después, al lugar donde sus estacas habían sido lanzadas.

—¡Por allá, no debemos perderlo!— gritó uno de los sujetos señalando a algún punto en medio de un bosque congelado.

La nieve nunca dejó de caer y la misma era alzada por la fuerza de los pasos o saltos de la veintena de soldados que seguían al intruso en esa dimensión.

El frio glacial hacía su trabajo entumiendo el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo en el lugar, pero el Uchiha no se veía afectado en batalla. Había corrido con el único fin de conocer el número de quienes lo seguían y se detuvo silenciosamente tras el tronco de un árbol. Más de una decena de soldados que habían saltado cayeron ardiendo en llamas negras luego de haber sido visto por aquél ojo rojo del Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritó uno volteando atrás y ver los cuerpos ardiendo de las personas que no terminaban de morir —Debe estar atrás, regresen y sean cuidadosos.

—¡Sí, señor!

Conforme se fueron separando, los soldados fueron muriendo. La velocidad del portador del rinnegan era asombrosa, invisible a cualquier ojo; ellos, esos soldados, eran de cualquier forma personas muertas desde el momento que se dejaron manipular y ser llevados a esa dimensión, pero al menos de éstos últimos tuvo compasión y los mató de golpes certeros. Todavía no acababa de caer al suelo su primer víctima, cuando los más de cinco que lo seguían ya habían muerto.

—¿C-c-cómo?— dijo el último hombre en pie que apretaba una espada de manera temblorosa en sus manos. El viento hizo caer la nieve de un árbol cercano y éste giró con brusquedad, asustado —¿Quién es usted?— preguntó viendo en todas direcciones al no tenerlo al alcance visual.

—La pregunta es…— la voz fría y calmada del Uchiha le heló la sangre al soldado, incluso más que el miedo que sintió al percibir el filo de una katana rozándole el cuello, al haber llegado tras él —¿quiénes son aquellos que acaban de irse?

El soldado se puso rígido y observó el filo del frío instrumento mortal que el pelinegro portaba.

—Habla— ordenó.

El soldado de piel morena tragó pesadamente… de cualquier forma ya era un traidor, pensó, ahora sólo pretendía cuidar su vida.

—E-ellos son… ah-ah…— decía cuando de pronto un calor dentro de su garganta comenzó a ahogarlo.

Sasuke dio un paso tras él y lo dejó.

—A-ayu…— quiso hablar el hombre que cayó rodillas al suelo y lo veía con sus ojos muy abiertos al no atreverse a tocar su garganta.

Los ojos negros se achicaron y lo vio comenzar a arrojar una especie de espuma verde por sus labios y caer al nevado suelo. El soldado pareció convulsionar no más de tres segundos y quedó inerte ante él.

—Maldición— mencionó el Uchiha al verlo. Ese tipo de precauciones eran comunes también entre los ninjas, algo de eso le recordó a los actos que Danzo aplicaba a su grupo selecto de anbu's para asegurarse que nadie hablase de él, pero éste, era mucho más letal.

No hizo falta acercarse para saberlo muerto, giró su cuerpo para dirigirse al castillo que siempre fue su objetivo y entonces se percató que un pergamino escapaba de las ropas del caído. Volteó a verlo de reojo y finalmente lo tomó.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con un hermoso sol brillando en lo alto, Konoha era cubierta y rodeada por el calor justo para no llegar a molestar. La aldea lucía impresionante a los ojos extraños de los extranjeros que solían rondar las calles, la prosperidad y modernidad los había alcanzado en pocos años. Los pequeños locales comerciales se habían extendido e incluso había un enorme terreno donde la gran mayoría se extendían. El monumento Hokage se alzaba como siempre a la vista de todos ya con siete rostros grabados, bajo él, la torre Hokage se postraba imponente y siempre con civiles o shinobis entrando y saliendo de ahí.

El hospital, la academia y la estación de policías eran otros de los edificios más importantes que la muralla alcanzaba a cubrir. Las pequeñas casas que antes del ataque de Pain había, ahora eran más grandes y la altura de los edificios había crecido.

Los niños seguían corriendo por las calles y jugando entre las áreas verdes, pero a pesar de la siempre presente guardia en las puertas de la aldea, era demasiado común ver a extranjeros adentrarse. El fin de la guerra y la calma entre naciones trajeron con ellas una tenue tranquilidad y por consiguiente y sin planearlo, comenzaron a confiarse y relajar el anterior estado de tensión que había vivido en época hostil.

Un suave viento impidió el vuelo tranquilo de una mariposa que rondaba las orillas de la ciudad, la misma que buscando un poco de paz, descansó sobre una pequeña maceta colocada una de las ventanas de una elegante residencia, pero de pronto un golpe de una puerta cerrándose la hizo volver a volar.

—¡Boruto!— la suave voz de Hinata se escuchó hasta el exterior, al asomarse por la ventana y ver a su hijo salir corriendo —Olvidas algo.

El chico que frenó su loca carrera volteó a verla con su ceño suavemente fruncido.

—Voy a salir de misión mamá, se me hace tarde— dijo al girar su cuerpo y rascarse la cabeza.

La ojiperla de corto cabello azul oscuro le sonrió y el niño se ruborizó.

—Bien, supongo que no es tan tarde— cedió el pequeño al volver tras sus pasos y volver a abrir la puerta resignado.

—Eres tan lindo, onii-chan— dijo sinceramente y con una sonrisa una niña que esperaba sentada en las escaleras de madera.

Boruto sólo le sonrió y su sonrojo fue más notorio cuando su madre llegó hasta ellos.

—Toma, comparte con tus compañeros, ¿está bien?— Hinata le ofreció un bento y el chico lo tomó.

—No tienes que hacer esto, mamá, pero… gracias— dijo seriamente forzándose a sonar desinteresado.

—Que te vaya bien, Boruto— despidió la ojiperla que no podía evitar sonreír orgullosa al verlo.

El rubio asintió y volvió a girarse luego de despedirse de su pequeña hermana que también lo veía orgullosa. Antes de abrir la puerta el pequeño regresó tras sus pasos y dio un fuerte y corto abrazo a su madre, para luego de revolverle el cabello cariñosamente a su hermana, ahora sí partir.

—Onii-chan es raro— mencionó la pequeña que a excepción de las marcas en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules, era idéntica a su madre.

Hinata sonrió al volver a la cocina —Sólo está creciendo Himawari, es normal que le avergüencen algunas cosas— explicó al seguir preparando un nuevo bento de comida.

—Mmm— mencionó la pequeña. En ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó —. ¡Yo voy!— mencionó y corrió a atender —, debe ser la tía Hanabi.

Hinata salió al pasillo a ver quién era y sonrió al reconocer el porte serio de su hermana deshacerse, al ver a su sobrina.

—Himawari chan, ¿estás lista para entrenar?— preguntó emocionada la castaña al también revolverle el rebelde cabello.

—¡Sí que lo estoy! Sólo subiré por un suéter— informó la emocionada niña y corrió escaleras arriba.

—Hinata, me la llevaré, ¿está bien?— preguntó la que para ese momento ya era la persona que casi se sabía, sería la próxima líder del Clan Hyuuga.

La de corto cabello azulino y ojos también perlados asintió —¿Quieres no ser tan ruda con ella, por favor?— suplicó al llegar al recibidor a su lado.

Hanabi rodó los ojos —Debes dejar de sobreprotegerla, es una Hyuuga y tiene un golpeo impresionante. Esta niña, será una gran miembro del clan digna de liderarlo algún día— soltó orgullosa la castaña al sonreírle.

Hinata negó —No hablemos de esas cosas, sabes que preferiría mantenerlos alejados de todos esos asuntos— pidió al verla a los ojos.

La castaña negó sin entenderla y suspiró —Bien, como tú quieras. Aunque el destino es algo que siempre nos alcanza— dijo sin más y sonrió al ver a la niña bajar.

La peliazul sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerla con esa sencilla frase que Hanabi soltó.

—También me voy, mamá. Nos vemos más tarde— se despidió la niña que luego de dejarle un beso salió llevándose a su tía con ella.

Hinata se apoyó en la puerta abierta y mordió su labio inquieta al verlas atravesar el jardín frontal y salir de la casa. Suspiró resignada, ese era un mundo shinobi y debía dejar a sus hijos descubrir sus propias convicciones, era obvio que Boruto aspiraba a ser un gran ninja, era un prodigio después de todo; pero Himawari, ella era tan frágil y verla intentar entrar en todo ese mundo luego de descubrirse portadora del Byakugan, la asustaba, no era algo a lo que pronto se acostumbraría como con su hijo mayor, al que incluso había entrenado con su taijutsu.

Cerró los ojos y negó en silencio.

—Deberías comenzar a tranquilizarte— se dijo y cerró la puerta para volver a lo que había estado haciendo desde un inicio.

Más de media hora después y habiendo logrado deshacerse de aquella preocupante sensación, Hinata caminaba con un bolso colgado al hombro y un pequeño bento de comida en las manos. Conforme más se adentraba en la ciudad eran más comunes las sonrisas que le dedicaban y algunas inclinaciones de cabeza en señal de respeto dirigidas a ella, ser la esposa del Hokage y el héroe del mundo era un título que se respetaba y que a ella enorgullecía pero por ser esa persona quien era, no por lo que todos veían de él.

—¡Hinata!— la voz de Ino a su espalda la hizo detenerse —¿De compras?— preguntó al estar a su lado la chica que seguía luciendo espectacular en ese conjunto de falda y pequeña blusa morados.

La peliazul negó despacio con el rostro —No, bueno… algo así— dijo y le mostró la comida que llevaba.

—Oh, ya veo, te esfuerzas por mantener a Naruto bien alimentado, ¿eh?— dijo la chica y le guiñó un ojo haciendo a la otra casi ruborizar. Ino sonrió y la motivó a caminar por esa calle que bullía de personas y locales comerciales.

—Y, ¿vienes de ver a tus padres?— preguntó la peliazul al percatarse que salió de la que era ya una elegante florería, tratando de que la anterior alusión no la inhibiera.

Ino asintió —Sí, aunque sólo puedo estar con ellos un momento, es molesto que a cada instante me pregunten por un segundo nieto— confesó la rubia y resopló cansadamente —. Digo, y aunque la oportunidad no la desaprovechamos Sai y yo, un segundo hijo no es algo que esté en mis planes. ¡Por Dios! Sai es demasiado tranquilo, y eso a veces es desquiciante— alegó la otra —, es como si ya tuviera dos hijos a los cuales decirles qué hacer.

Hinata sólo sonrió y llevó su vista al frente al dejar de verla. Anteriormente aquella íntima confesión le habría sacado un enorme sonrojo, por suerte eso era algo en lo que había cambiado luego del matrimonio, su seguridad al lado de Naruto cobró nueva vida.

—Entonces, ¿ya vas a tu casa?

La Yamanaka asintió —Sí. Aunque antes iré a ver a Temari, necesito que al menos ella me apoye en la idea de entrenar a los niños y transmitirle lo que convierte a la tripleta, en un verdadero InoShikaCho— informó molesta recordando la casi discusión que tuvo con Karui al respecto.

—Creo que tienes razón— terminó por decir la ojiperla —. Ellos deben estar lo mejor preparados posible— le dijo y le sonrió animándola.

Ino le sonrió devuelta y con el ánimo mejorado se despidió al haber llegado a la esquina donde se separarían.

Hinata sonrió y con la mano en alto al despedirla, suspiró. Agradeció enormemente que sus hijos tuvieran vidas distintas, al menos los de Naruto y ella, a la que ellos mismos habían llevado. Ella amaba a su padre, siempre lo haría, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que él la empujó a ese mundo ninja sólo para morir; por eso se forzó a sonreír, Naruto y ella habían procurado instruirlos lo mejor que se pudiera, más a Boruto, pues Hinata aun guardaba esperanzas en que Himawari decidiera llevar una vida normal alejada del peligro.

Caminó segura y se prometió que cuando fuese el momento indicado, ella la dejaría decidir.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Llegaron más solicitudes— la voz de Shikamaru irrumpió en la oficina del Hokage y Naruto alzó su rostro con el ceño fruncido y notoriamente cansado a verlo —. Tenemos una carga de trabajo enorme— se quejó el Nara al poner la pila de hojas que cargaba en el escritorio frente al rubio.

Naruto frunció sus labios desganado y apoyó su rostro en su mano. El golpe de un par de libros cayendo al suelo los hizo girar el rostro para sólo ver el pequeño humo blanco que dejó el clon del Hokage al desaparecer. El portador del nueve colas dejó caer su rostro al escritorio al haberse agotado todavía más luego de eso.

—Deberías tomarte un descanso— aconsejó Shikamaru al verlo.

Naruto giró su cabeza en negación —Nunca pensé que esto pudiera ser tan desgastante 'ttebayo— se quejó sin alzar el rostro.

Shikamaru suspiró cansadamente y en silencio lo apoyó, él también algunas veces se preguntaba qué demonios pensaba al haberse declarado su mano derecha.

Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron y Naruto prefirió no escucharlos, el de barba pequeña y coleta alta volteó a verlo de reojo y tras negar en silencio, fue él que dio la orden de entrar.

—¿Interrumpo?— la voz suave de Hinata llenó el lugar. El rubio como impulsado por resortes se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para verla entrar.

—Por supuesto que no, 'ttebayo. ¿Has traído comida?

El Nara sonrió —Me pregunto qué te da más gusto ver— soltó mientras le asentía con el rostro a la Hyuuga despidiéndose.

—Oh, traje esto para ti también— le dijo y le entregó un bento un poco más pequeño, recordando que él sí solía permitirse ir a comer con su familia, cosa que Naruto por ser el mayor responsable del lugar, no podía hacer.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata, siempre es un placer— aceptó y sonrió con media sonrisa cansada para luego retirarse, dejando a un Naruto despotricando ofendido por sus palabras, alegando que amaba ver a Hinata por ahí, pero que la comida nunca le caería mal.

La suave y delgada mano de Hinata silenció la voz de su esposo. Naruto volteó a verla y ella le sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

—Luces agotado, tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas. Me preocupas, Naruto— confesó la delgada joven al verlo a los ojos.

El rubio le sonrió con mejor ánimo y la abrazó por la pequeña cintura, la envolvió en sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en el cálido cuello femenino luego de haberse casi sentado en el largo escritorio tras él. Las manos del séptimo Hokage se resbalaron bajo el holgado y pequeño suéter que su esposa vestía y subieron por la curvatura de su espalda, sobre su delgada blusa.

—Siento preocuparte, Hinata— su voz sonó ronca y decepcionada, últimamente estaban pasando muy poco tiempo juntos. La joven peliazul le sonrió comprensivamente pero él no pudo verla, Naruto se limitó a apretarla más contra él y luego, sin pensarlo, le besó el cuello —. Y siento no estar más contigo— añadió y dejó escapar su aliento tibio en el cuello de su esposa.

Los ojos azules buscaron aquellos ojos perlados que solían mostrar un brillo casi lila. Naruto le sonrió débilmente y alzó una de sus manos a su nuca para poco a poco acercar sus labios a los de ella.

Un par de golpes secos se escucharon en la puerta, Hinata se tensó ligeramente por la poca recatada posición en la que estaban y el rubio no la dejó retirarse.

—¿Si?— respondió, la joven Hyuuga se movió buscando apartarse y él le negó en silencio creyendo que Shikamaru le hablaría del otro lado. En ese momento antes de comer, sólo necesitaba besarla, como estaba seguro Hinata también deseaba.

Pero Shikamaru no habló y contrario a eso, la puerta se abrió para de inmediato tener tras ellos la figura alta e imponente de cierto pelinegro viéndolos con un aparente desinterés.

—¿Uh?— Naruto ladeó su rostro y enseguida abrió sus ojos con sorpresa — Teme, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto, 'ttebayo?— cuestionó el chico que tuvo que quitar sus manos del cuerpo de su esposa, permitiéndole a ésta tomar una distancia prudente.

—Sasuke-kun — saludó Hinata avergonzada e inclinó su rostro para extender un saludo más formal.

El pelinegro sólo asintió en respuesta.

Naruto suspiró cansadamente y se forzó a erguirse en su altura —¿Tienes alguna noticia?— preguntó tomando seriedad.

—Sobre eso necesitaba hablarte— soltó el Uchiha en su característico tono imperturbable.

—Bien, y-yo me retiro— se disculpó la peliazul de beige short y para desilusión del joven Hokage, se marchó sólo dejándoles a ambos una nueva reverencia.

—Intentaré llegar temprano a casa, Hinata— se apresuró el ojiazul a hablar, haciéndola voltear y sonreírle al tiempo de pasar justo al lado del Uchiha que volteó a verla de reojo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto volvió a suspirar y ahora caminó a la parte trasera de su escritorio, el lugar permaneció entonces en una ligera tensión.

—No te ves feliz— soltó de pronto el Uchiha haciendo a su amigo sonreír resignado —. ¿Acaso no es lo que soñaste?— añadió en algo que Naruto tomó como un intento de burla.

—Vaya que lo es— aseguró, de ninguna manera se arrepentiría —. Sólo que atender todo el día solicitudes de búsqueda de gatos desaparecidos, cercas por reparar, peticiones de escoltas y todas esas cosas, no es muy motivante— confesó viendo el papeleo que faltaba por revisar. Sus ojos azules viajaron al cuadro grande donde se exhibía el rostro de su padre y los anteriores Hokages, ¿cómo lo lograban? Solía preguntarse seguido.

—Supongo que no es lo mismo a estar en batalla— añadió el otro y Naruto sonrió.

—Qué tiempos aquellos— volvió a mencionar el rubio y en sus ojos el Uchiha pudo apreciar otro tipo de nostalgia, una mucho más cercana.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio que el de ojos negros prefirió romper al lanzarle un pergamino sobre el escritorio.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

—Eso quisiera saber— respondió el otro ganándose una mirada seria de parte del rubio —. Lo encontré en la dimensión helada— dijo y vio a los ojos a su rubio amigo —. Había personas ahí.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke asintió y la mirada de Naruto se tornó más seria.

—Eran soldados que alguna vez fueron shinobis— informó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Los ojos azules dejarían de enfocarse en su amigo al ser atraídos por el sonido pesado que hizo una banda protectora en su escritorio, luego de que el de ojos negros la lanzara.

—¿Te das cuenta que algo está muy mal?— preguntó el Uchiha y a pesar de la gravedad del asunto, su voz no lo denotó.

Naruto asintió —Es obvio que estas personas estaban ligadas a alguien con poderes tales, que era capaz de viajar y trasladarlos entre dimensiones— dedujo lo obvio observando el pergamino que extendía en sus manos—. Ahora resta saber, qué tanto peligro nos representan— dijo ahora viendo al Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió apenas de medio lado —No creo que debamos esperar a que nos representen peligro. Es obvio que lo hacen, estos seres deben de ser similares a Kaguya, sus intenciones deben ser las mismas— advirtió.

Naruto tensó su mandíbula, Sasuke desde hacía tiempo sospechaba de ello, por eso se había marchado en sus continuos viajes —Algo como eso no podemos enfrentarlo solos— reconoció el portador de Kurama y tragó pesadamente un instante después —, pero tampoco podemos dar voz de alerta al mundo shinobi, no sin pruebas contundentes —añadió en voz más baja, reflexionando en aquello que su predecesor le había advertido, la estabilidad de la villa y mayor aun, del mundo, la debían soportar en silencio los grandes kages en situaciones como esa.

—Tienes frente a ti una banda con la insignia de la nube. Ya están infiltrados.

Naruto gruñó impotente sin poder entender —No tiene lógica — dijo viendo la banda que Sasuke le había entregado y el Uchiha asintió.

—Estos seres no tendrían por qué estar trabajando con humanos, lo sé. Aun así…— habló el Uchiha todavía enfundado bajo su capa negra.

—Maldición, y yo atado a esta silla— mencionó el rubio frustrado —. Hablaré con Gaara— dijo como su única opción, pues el protocolo le impediría, como ya había mencionado, dar voz de alerta sin antes conocer bien a qué se enfrentaban —. Por lo pronto entregaré esto a Shikamaru y que él y el equipo de inteligencia se encarguen de descifrarlo— dijo enrollando nuevamente el pergamino, del cual no logró entender nada.

El Uchiha asintió y se dio media vuelta.

—Espera, teme, ¿no quieres comer?—Naruto volvió a relajar un poco su postura.

—No, debo irme.

—¿Te vas? ¿Comerás con Sakura chan? — preguntó y se bofeteó mentalmente un instante después —Quiero decir, ¿estarás con tu hija?

—Pasaré a despedirme de ella— informó sin voltear a verle al momento de abrir la puerta —. Viajaré a la nación del Rayo e intentaré informarme sobre esos shinobis muertos en aquella dimensión.

Naruto asintió y bajó su mirada después, volvió a alzarla imposibilitado de guardarse sus palabras —¿De verdad no hay forma alguna de que ustedes se entiendan?— preguntó con seriedad pensando en aquella chica pelirrosa que solía sonreír triste cuando hablaba del sujeto frente a él, el mismo que le había dado una hija y al que hacía años no veía un día completo.

Sasuke negó en silencio —Nunca debimos siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Qué hay de Sarada? Ella vale intentarlo, ¿no es así?

—Sarada es inteligente— devolvió el Uchiha que pocas veces tocaba esos temas —. Ella misma lo ha aceptado incluso antes que Sakura— informó y Naruto sonrió resignado —. Me voy.

—Mantenme en contacto, ¿quieres?— se rindió Naruto que sentía que en esos temas, poco tenía qué hacer.

—Enviaré algunos halcones— respondió secamente el Uchiha y salió de ahí.

El actual Hokage lo vio partir y antes de volver su atención a las evidencias de un nuevo gran problema, tuvo tiempo de pensar en su amiga de la infancia, en esa pelirrosa que toda la vida había estado esperando por su necio amigo que nunca había pretendido llenar sus expectativas.

Naruto tomó en sus manos ambos objetos y salió de la oficina en busca de Shikamaru. Ya no pretendía pensar que la vida adulta era realmente difícil, eso ya lo tenía más que claro, ahora sólo debían de afrontarla.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de haber salido de la torre Hokage, Hinata recorrió las calles comerciales llenando la pequeña bolsa que cargaba con lo necesario para preparar la comida. Había decidido ya el menú que les prepararía para comida e incluso la cena, pero antes de dirigirse a su casa, tuvo el impulso de ir a la mansión Hyuuga y ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de Himawari, aprovecharía también para visitar a su padre y a su abuelo, el mismo que por su edad se encontraba postrado en cama.

Guio sus pasos directo a la calle que la llevaría directo a su destino, pero chocó con una apresurada pelirrosa que salía corriendo del edificio departamental donde ahora vivía. La también distraída ojiperla casi pierde el equilibrio pero se mantuvo en pie.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Hinata!— se disculpó la oji jade al sujetarse a ella para ayudarla a no caer y también mantener su propio equilibrio.

—Descuida, Sakura san, fue mi culpa iba distraída— también se disculpó la ojiperla que le sonrió.

La pelirrosa dejó escapar el aliento aliviándose de verla bien y de pie.

—Lo siento, ya voy tarde— excusó sus prisas —, Sarada acaba de salir a misión y yo tengo muchos pendientes con el hospital y además me urge llegar a la oficina del Hokage— explicó mientras daba un par de ligeros golpeas a su bata médica blanca, desarrugándola luego del choque.

La peliazul le sonrió comprensivamente —Supongo que verás a Sasuke kun ahí.

—¿Qué?¿Él está aquí?¿Ahora?— preguntó la otra con notoria sorpresa.

Los ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa y asintió suavemente.

La alegría no tardó mucho en iluminar el rostro de la ninja médico —Entonces con mayor razón debo llegar ahí— dijo y le sonrió emocionada —. Nos vemos después, ¿vale, Hinata?

La de pelo corto azulino alzó su mano despidiéndola y asintió a lo último soltado.

Mientras se iba, Sakura tuvo mayor cuidado de no volver a chocar con nadie, observó su bata en su brazo y se debatió internamente sobre si colocársela o no, ella todavía portaba el emblema Uchiha en su espalda y aunque Sasuke no se había molestado al vérselo la primera vez, tampoco era como si él le hubiese pedido usarlo. Negó en silencio y se dio ánimos, eso no importaba, después de todo, ella era la madre de su hija. Optó por saltar por los techos como en antaño y se preguntó si él aceptaría comer a su lado.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Tras varios minutos andando por el camino de firme tierra, Hinata estuvo por fin frente a las puertas de la mansión donde por años vivió. Las puertas abiertas la recibieron y le extrañó no ver a su hermana e hija entrenando en ese patio delantero.

—Hinata sama, bienvenida— Kô salió a su encuentro al verla.

La joven le sonrió al estar sumamente acostumbrada a su presencia.

—¿Hanabi y Himawari están por aquí?— preguntó al percibir sólo el silencio habitual en la mansión.

El adulto asintió —Hace un segundo se encontraban practicando en el dojo central.

Hinata frunció el ceño —¿Mi padre lo ha autorizado?

Kô asintió formalmente mientras la acompañaba —Últimamente él mismo ha estado presente durante las prácticas— informó —. Aunque ahora se encuentra ausente.

—¿Asuntos del clan?

El Hyuga de la rama secundaria asintió —Fuera de la villa.

Una vez que terminó de guiarla de forma meramente innecesaria pero establecida por el protocolo Hyuuga, Kô se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—Kô, el abuelo… ¿está disponible?— la suave voz de Hinata lo detuvo antes de que se marchase.

—Me temo que no, Hinata sama. Su estado sólo ha empeorado y su padre dio órdenes estrictas de que no fuese molestado.

—Entiendo.

—Fue un gusto volver a verla— mencionó con un tono más familiar y Hinata le sonrió luego de asegurarle lo mismo. Kô había sido su primer guardián y alguien ajeno a su familia que siempre la quiso, siempre sería alguien digno de su respeto y su cariño aunque su padre lo juzgara mal.

Una vez sola, Hinata no se atrevió a acercarse. Observó de pie, sujeta de uno de los soportes de madera en ese corredor, como su hermana entrenaba a su pequeña hija. Himawari solía tomarse las cosas en serio pero siempre se le escapaban risas a la mitad del entrenamiento y Hanabi no parecía molestarse aunque sí la reprendía por ello. El taijutsu estaba siendo en esta ocasión el motivo del entrenamiento, para su fortuna ninguna tenía activo su byakugan o habría sido ya descubierta; ella tampoco lo utilizó para observar el entrenamiento al considerarlo una falta de respeto a ese lugar.

Sonrió al ver que las cosas iban a un ritmo tranquilo y estar plenamente segura que Hanabi jamás exigiría a su hija como alguna vez su padre les exigió a ellas.

Con un suspiro tranquilo la joven mujer se dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí. Ahora sí podía decir que estaba exagerando cuando esa mañana tuvo la sensación que algo malo pasaría. Sonrió y salió de ahí, después de todo, no iba a poder ver al hombre que era más respetado en su clan, aun por encima de su padre y líder del lugar.

Con pasos suaves y sin prisa Hinata salió del territorio Hyuuga. El sol comenzaba a alzarse alto en el cielo y casi sintió la necesidad de quitarse su pequeño suéter, pero para su desgracia todavía habían ciertos atributos femeninos que la avergonzaban por lo vistosos que resultaban, así que prefirió ignorar esa sensación.

La calle por la cual andaba era una de las más alejadas del centro de la villa y por ello, de las menos transitadas. Apresuró su camino temiendo que por su innecesaria visita a la mansión hubiese perdido tiempo.

—Aunque lo más seguro es que Boruto no tenga tiempo de ir a comer— meditó para ella misma —, Himawari seguro come con Hanabi y Naruto…— se añadió y sonrió resignada —, bueno, aun así.

Los ahora casi presurosos pasos de la Hyuuga se detendrían al ver a lo lejos, justo en la esquina siguiente por la que transitaba, a Sakura caminar detrás de Sasuke. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de encontrarlos por ese sector y sonrió al verlos detenerse, de pronto vio a la chica de pantaloncillo semi largo blanco y camisa roja intentar acercarse y detenerse un segundo después; el alto pelinegro había ladeado su rostro hablándole y ella dejó de verlo para bajar la mirada al suelo, justo en ese instante Hinata desaceleró sus pasos incómoda por su presencia en el lugar.

Algo en esa escena le supo mal. Sintió pena por la situación que ellos dos estaban viviendo e internamente agradeció que su familia fuese feliz aunque estuvieran pasando por cierto declive emocional.

Los ojos perlas se alzaron otra vez a la pareja al continuar avanzando. No estuvo segura de lo que el Uchiha hubiese dicho, sólo vio a la oji jade rodear al chico, colocarse frente a él y forzar una sonrisa amable para luego de inclinar su rostro, prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina cuando Sasuke giró su cuerpo dispuesto a seguir avanzando, él volteó a verla con desinterés y ella ladeó el rostro casi intimidada por su presencia; ésta vez ella no pudo saludar siquiera, al sentir que había estado observando un momento difícil de una pareja y él no era la persona más sociable, así que tampoco habló.

Él avanzó y pasó a su lado, no supo si fue su altura, lo serio de su rostro o su capa rozando su mano luego de ser mecida por una pequeña corriente de aire, pero el simple hecho de pasar a su lado la estremeció. Sasuke siempre la pondría nerviosa, aunque él apenas la mirara, se sentía tal vez juzgada en su debilidad o algo así, creía tontamente. Aun así, no contuvo el impulso de voltear atrás a verlo, él avanzaba y a juzgar por su dirección, seguro se dirigía a los viejos terrenos Uchiha, los mismos que habían sido reconstruidos tal cual luego del ataque de Pain por orden de la quinta Hokage.

La ojiperla negó suavemente al volver su vista al frente. Ella no era nadie para juzgarlo y no lo haría. En esa ocasión no imaginaba siquiera lo retorcido del destino que amenazaba con ponerlos frente a frente, muy, muy pronto.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Bien, pues hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo que me sirve sólo para sentar la historia y si algo no se entendió en la introducción, pues espero que se haya aclarado un poco aquí.

Como pudieron notar, sólo hice un pequeño cambio en el rumbo de las cosas, los villanos seguirán siendo los del Boruto pero con planes ligeramente distintos.

Voy a cargar capítulos como este, pequeños, si los comparo con la longitud que tienen los otros, pero es sólo para intentar ser constante con todos los fics.

Agradezco el apoyo y votos de confianza ñ.ñ

•hime23 •Romix •RankaxAlto •frangarrido1993 •Pamaig •Julia •Astrid Sakamaki •kamilakashisan •Daisuke-37 •cami-shama •Diana2041 •Karla XM •evilangelux •Mimi's es •Pandora Hibiki • •fan Hinata hyuga.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos seguimos leyendo (:

Besos, Aidé.


	3. un nuevo blanco

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-2-

UN NUEVO BLANCO

•

•

 _ **(Adv: toques NaruHina)**_

•

•

•

—¡Mamá, mamá!

—¿Uh?— Hinata, que estaba en el despacho de su esposo en la planta alta de su hogar, se asomó por el pequeño balcón de las escaleras y vio a su presurosa hija quitarse con torpeza sus pequeños zapatos para ir a buscarla —Hima-chan, ¿Ocurre algo?¿Por qué la prisa?— preguntó con cierta gracia.

—¡Oh, mamá, no vas a creer lo que tía Hanabi me dio!— aseguró la pequeña peliazul al agitar en su mano una hoja de papel.

Hinata comenzó a bajar —¿Y qué es lo que te dio?— cuestionó una tanto desconfiada de las ocurrencias de su hermana. Hanabi adoraba a sus sobrinos, pero en ocasiones solía retarlos; como cuando le aseguró a Boruto que él también podría activar su kekkei genkai, y el pequeño rubio terminó enfrentándose a duelos contra cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, lastimándose y lastimando innecesariamente a otros pequeños ninjas.

Himawari esperó de pie por su madre y le sonrió ocultando la hoja tras su espalda, de forma juguetona.

La joven Hyuuga le alzó las cejas esperando por su respuesta y la niña dio un salto de emoción.

—¡Esto!— dijo y le tendió la hoja.

Los ojos lilas de Hinata no necesitaron examinar a detenimiento el papel en sus manos para saber lo que era. Cierta preocupación se asomó por la sonrisa nerviosa que le dedicó a la niña de vivaces ojos azules.

—Es el formato para inscripción a la Academia— dijo y no dejó de verla a los ojos, extrañada—. Nunca habías mencionado que quisieras ser una kunoichi.

Himawari sonrió —No lo había pensado seriamente— inició enterneciendo a Hinata por lo decidida que sonó —, pero tía Hanabi tiene razón, todo poder debe ser utilizado para defender a la aldea y en especial a quienes amamos. Es eso a lo que papá llama la voluntad de fuego, ¿es así, mamá?

La joven peliazul suspiró resignada —A-algo así— le dijo y siguió viéndola invadida por una nueva emoción. Himawari le sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Mi hermano ha llegado ya? Quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que pienso ser también una gran ninja— alzó la voz a entrar corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Ah, no… Boruto no ha llegado aún.

Hinata todavía veía a su hija cuando la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar la luminosidad de ese día.

—Hola, lo siento, se echó a correr de pronto— Hanabi saludó y se disculpó por dejar a Himawari adelantarse en el camino.

—Descuida.

Los ojos perlados de la menor de las Hyuuga se fijaron en la hoja en la mano de su hermana.

—¿Qué te parece? Parece que nuestra niña comienza a crecer— dijo sonriendo al terminar de entrar y pasó de largo directo a la cocina —. Muy pronto las kunoichis y futuras kunoichis de la aldea tendrán a alguien de quien cuidarse— bromeó y le guiñó un ojo cuando vio a Hinata seguirla.

—Esto es algo serio, no deberías bromear.

Hanabi suspiró —Creo que la estás sobreprotegiendo y ya lo hemos hablado. ¿Qué piensa Naruto al respecto?

Hinata negó —En realidad no lo hemos hablado, pero sé que él también espera que…

—¿Lo ves? Estás un poco paranoica— interrumpió la menor —. El mundo shinobi es por lejos, mucho más tranquilo de lo que lo fue hace años, incluso más que en el que nosotras crecimos— le restó importancia.

La mayor suspiró y se recargó en la mesa al verla servirse un vaso de agua.

—Lo hablaré esta noche con Naruto— cedió sabiendo que sus miedos, si bien eran innatos en cualquier madre, tal vez si estaban exagerados —. Confiaré en Himawari si se siente capaz de hacerlo.

La castaña se encogió de hombros —Claro, además, tampoco es como si fueran a misiones mortales, empezarán como todos… cazando gatos— dijo un poco decepcionada —. Uhm— la chica torció los labios desanimada—… seguiré entrenándola— aseguró luego de meditarlo mejor.

Hinata sonrió por primera vez de forma natural, luego de resignarse a esa nueva noticia.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

En el verde bosque que rodeaba la aldea, la calma era casi total. El día era nuevamente soleado en aquella media tarde de otoño.

El sonido y el temblor que provocaron unas ramas de un árbol al moverse, hicieron volar a un par de aves cercanas.

—Shh, Boruto, no te muevas y deja de jugar— una pequeña pelinegra regañó a su compañero de equipo.

—Lo siento, solo resbalé.

Los negros ojos tras las gafas prestaron atención al fastidiado rubio.

—¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó con cautela mientras se acomodaba el intercomunicador en la oreja.

El ojiazul negó con una mueca de hastío —No. Bueno sí, estoy harto de perseguir tontos gatos. Necesitamos misiones de riesgo, algo que nos rete de verdad— soltó dejándose caer en la rama del árbol, haciéndola mover y provocando el vuelo de más aves.

Sarada lo vio con reproche por eso y él la ignoró. La pelinegra terminó por suspirar.

—Todos pasan por esto… se supone que es parte del entrenamiento que debemos seguir si pensamos convertirnos en Chunin.

La cara de fastidio se hizo más notoria en el Uzumaki. Sarada sonrió imaginando ese acto que tanto esperaba y que les daría un rango mayor en sus vidas de ninjas.

—Será genial poder conseguirlo y tener el reconocimiento de todos. Tu padre estará presente junto a los grandes Kages, ¿no te emociona eso?

El niño guardó silencio.

"Supongo que ahí podré verlo" pensó sin saber si estaba molesto o decepcionado por la poca atención que recibía de su padre.

«¿Me escuchan? Objetivo localizado en el sector noreste de la aldea. Repito. Sector noreste» la voz del tercer integrante del equipo hizo saltar a Boruto de entre las ramas en la dirección dada.

—Boruto, espérame— llamó la pelinegra —. Confirmado. Vamos en camino— respondió al presionar el botón del intercomunicador. Sarada se regañó por quedar atrás, debía seguirlo y Boruto ya le llevaba mucha ventaja con su velocidad —Diablos, Boruto.

«¿Están cerca?»

—Estoy por llegar— confirmó el rubio.

«Le cerraré el paso en dirección del monumento Hokage al límite de la aldea. No lo dejes volver a salir»

—Entendí— afirmó el chico que, fastidiado, se limitó a cumplir con la absurda y aburrida misión de recuperar al gato que seguro escapó de su atosigante dueña —. Así nunca superaré al viejo— refunfuñó al detener su carrera en un alto poste y recorrer con su vista la ciudad. Sonrió al ver al escurridizo felino.

El joven Uzumaki se lanzó de fuerte salto justo sobre el animal y éste, al sentirlo, corrió con una velocidad increíble.

—Demonios, estúpido gato— maldijo el niño que pisó suelo y con el mismo impulso cambió de dirección, siguiéndolo —¡Arrg!— gruñó al haber chocado con alguien al que no había alcanzado a ver —¡Oye anciano que no ves que…!— reclamó al ver la alta y negra figura —¿Eh?— el joven rubio detuvo sus palabras y frunció el ceño al ver aquel ojo negro del tipo que volteó a verlo de medio lado.

El carácter orgulloso del ojiazul lo hizo levantarse y pretender reclamarle por atravesarse en su camino, pero algo en la presencia imponente de esa persona detuvo su reclamo.

—¿Quién es usted? Nunca lo había visto— preguntó con el ceño fruncido y con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

El Uchiha giró su cuerpo a verlo, a pesar que era la primera vez que lo veía, el pelo, sus ojos y principalmente las marcas en sus mejillas, le habló de su origen.

—¡Oiga!, ¿qué no me escucha?— reclamó el pequeño ofendido mientras ignoraba las voces de sus compañeros por el intercomunicador.

—Eres el hijo de Naruto, eh— dijo viéndolo de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Conoce al viejo?— preguntó con desconfianza. Nadie en la aldea llamaba a su padre por su nombre, todos solían llamarlo Hokage o Séptimo, a excepción, claro, de sus cercanos, pero él no lo reconocía como uno de ellos.

—¡Boruto! ¿Por qué no con-?— Sarada llegó tras él de un largo salto—… Papá— dijo apenas con voz al verlo.

Los ojos del Uchiha viajaron despacio a ella.

—¿Papá?— preguntó Boruto y luego de ver a su compañera, volteó a ver al hombre frente a él.

"Entonces este sujeto es… el que fue el gran rival de mi padre"

—Mamá dijo que… estabas en la ciudad— inició con cierta duda la pequeña de lentes al verlo fijamente —. Creí que te habías ido ya.

—Supe que estabas en misión, no pretendía interrumpir— dijo justificando la falta de su visita.

La niña se llevó la mano a la nuca y se ruborizó —Bueno, sólo son tontas misiones— explicó.

—Ya veo.

—¿Estarás algunos días?

El pelinegro negó —Volveré a irme en un par de días. Hay algo que debo investigar.

—¡Oiga!— el rubio interrumpió la no tan espontánea conversación — Y si estará aquí, ¿por qué no nos entrena?— sugirió emocionado.

Los ojos negros volvieron a enfocarse en él.

—Eso deberías pedírselo al Séptimo, después de todo, él es el shinobi más poderoso de todos— intervino la de ojos negros y rojo ropaje, sin pretender ocultar toda la admiración que le tenía al líder de la aldea.

—¡Qué va! El viejo debe ser solo un debilucho ya, al haberse metido en ese trabajo aburrido que lo tiene todo el día absorto y lejos de grandes batallas— le restó importancia. El joven Uzumaki desde que escuchó de las proezas del padre de su compañera, deseó imitarlo, nunca había entendido del todo el poder de su padre, eso, aunado a que deseaba ser distinto a él, fue lo que lo motivó a pedir las enseñanzas del Uchiha —¿Entonces?¿Eh?¿Qué dice?

—Imposible— dijo el alto pelinegro y se giró para comenzar a caminar.

Boruto volteó a ver a Sarada que se encogió de hombros y la animó a seguirlo con un movimiento de cabeza. Pronto los dos niños le seguían los pasos.

—Creo que es una ridiculez— habló en voz baja la pequeña pelinegra —. Solo estará aquí un par de días, además, tú padre…

—¡Debo vencer al viejo a toda costa! Le demostraré que no lo necesitamos para nada y que seré un gran shinobi, superándolo a él y a cualquier otro— aseguró el rubio muy convencido haciendo al desinteresado Uchiha voltear de reojo a observarlo, apenas un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver un rastro de la determinación que el padre de ese niño tenía, y que definitivamente le había heredado.

Sarada caminó siguiéndolos unos metros —Tenemos una misión.

—Ya no me importa.

—Pero Konohamaru sensei…— intentó decir la chica. Boruto centró toda su atención al hombre frente a ellos y que parecía ignorarlos, y la chica terminó por suspirar derrotada —. Debo irme y lo sabes— le dijo al Uzumaki.

Solo silencio fue la respuesta. Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Debo irme papá. M-me dio gusto verte— dijo la chica que le sonrió al Uchiha cuando este volteó de medio lado a verla. Sarada le asintió confirmándole sus palabras y salió sonriendo de ahí.

Al principio había sido difícil hacerse a la idea del carácter distante y la casi nula presencia que su padre tenía en su vida, pero al final había aprendido a lidiar con ello, debía hacerlo si pretendía no complicar la tensa situación que sus padres parecían pasar. Se convenció que en la noche podía ir a verlo al territorio Uchiha y se enteraría si aceptó entrenar a su testarudo amigo. Negó en silencio y volvió a sonreír, ella tenía un camino distinto al de Boruto y si ella necesitaba ser testaruda para conseguirlo, también lo sería.

Los ojos negros dejaron de ver a Sarada cuando ésta se perdió entre las calles y volvieron la atención al rubio tras él.

—Ya te dije que no voy a entrenarte.

El Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos —Pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta conseguirlo— dijo y se sentó en medio de la solitaria calle.

El pelinegro frunció apenas el ceño y lo vio hacia abajo —¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

—¡Porque quiero ser como usted! Ser más genial que el Hokage y demostrárselo, 'ttebasa— dijo el chico que nunca dejó de verlo a los ojos.

—Imposible— respondió el otro que veía su determinación, pero también lo débil de sus aspiraciones y lo mucho que le faltaba para siquiera lograrlas.

Boruto ladeó el rostro pretendiendo no escuchar una negativa y luego volteó a verlo otra vez.

—Ojalá usted hubiese sido mi padre— soltó el dolido chico sin pensar.

Sasuke lo vio durante algunos segundos y entendió parte de la carga emocional que tenía el que había sido su perdedor amigo, el ahora Hokage. Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

—¡Oiga! ¡No me deje aquí, entréneme!— gritó el pequeño ojiazul al ponerse en pie y seguirlo. Decidió que lo seguiría día y noche hasta conseguir alguna técnica genial que aprenderle, de eso no tuvo duda.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Hinata observó el cuerpo en calma de su pequeña hija, que luego de haberse duchado y cenado, descansaba ya sobre su cama. Los suaves pasos de la Hyuuga se dirigieron a la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña luego de haber apagado la luz, el brillo de la luna iluminó su rostro suavemente preocupado; con apenas achicar sus ojos y fruncir suavemente el ceño, activó su dōjutsu y las venas a los costados de sus ojos sobresalieron.

La Hyuuga permaneció un par de segundos en silencio. Su ceño se frunció en extrañez al haber localizado ya a quien buscaba.

—Qué raro— se dijo al desactivar su byakugan. _"¿Qué hace Boruto con… Sasuke kun?"_ se preguntó al saberlos a las afueras de la aldea, en medio del bosque.

—Esta vez también onii-chan está tardando— habló la adormilada niña sorprendiendo a su madre —. Seguro vuelve pronto— añadió con una sonrisa cansada.

Hinata le sonrió y asintió, el suave brillo de la luna las iluminó a las dos.

—Seguro que sí— aceptó y caminó a ella —. Descansa cariño— le dijo luego de besar su frente y acariciar su cabello para de inmediato salir. La pequeña peliazul ya no contestó al estar prácticamente dormida.

Minutos antes de medianoche, Hinata salió de bañarse, sobre el delgado y no tan largo blusón que usaba, se colocó una bata de dormir para bajar y calentar una vez más lo que sería la cena de Naruto y en esta ocasión, también de Boruto. En eso estaba cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

La peliazul le sonrió resignada al rubio que no pudo verla al encontrarse todavía en la oficina Hokage, mientras éste le informaba que posiblemente tardaría un par de horas más en volver a casa. Hinata le aseguró que todo estaba bien y que la cena lo estaría esperando cuando llegase, evitó mencionar la ausencia de su primogénito para evitar preocuparlo, porque a pesar de no conocer muy bien a Sasuke, sabía que él era alguien a quien le podía confiar la seguridad de su hijo.

Casi veinte minutos después de que la llamada finalizara, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose alertó a Hinata que salió a recibir a Boruto.

—Llegas algo tarde— dijo y le sonrió al ya verlo en casa.

El pequeño dio un salto al sorprenderse —Ah, lo siento mamá— dijo y se rascó la nuca dedicándole una sonrisa extensa —. Estuve entrenando.

—¿Qué tal la misión?

—Aburrida, pero ¿sabes que fue lo genial, 'ttebasa? ¡Convencí al papá de Sarada de ser mi maestro!— alardeó al tallarse la nariz mientras, acostumbrado, se dirigía a la cocina en busca de comida.

—Boruto, evita molestar a Sasuke kun, él es una persona sumamente ocupada— aconsejó mientras le quitaba el bento de las manos y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicaba que se lavara las manos.

El chico torció los labios y obedeció —Sí, parece que todos los adultos son personas muy ocupadas— mencionó fastidiado —. Pero aunque él tiene un trabajo más genial que el anciano— añadió refiriéndose a su padre —, dijo que si lograba realizar el rassengan podría entrenarme— explicó al sentarse a comer.

Hinata frunció suavemente el ceño —Pero tú ya tienes un maestro.

Boruto negó al casi atragantarse —Seguiré con las aburridas misiones con Konohamaru sensei— explicó —. De hecho, él me enseñará el rassengan, se lo he pedido ya.

—Boruto, insisto en que no debes molestar a...

—Ah, descuida mamá— interrumpió el chico —. Además, él está por salir de misión y no volverá en unas semanas, tiene algo que ver o conseguir para pap-… para el viejo— dijo y corrigió fastidiado.

La ojiperla solo le pudo sonreír al sentarse a hacerle compañía mientras cenaba. Notó resignada que su hijo ya no había preguntado por su padre, seguro acostumbrado a no verlo por la casa tanto como en antaño. Entonces supuso que si Boruto estaba tan entusiasmado y Sasuke había aceptado entrenarlo, estaba bien; ya después ella se encargaría de agradecerle al Uchiha la molestia que se estaba tomando al hacer tal cosa.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Date prisa, mamá!— el grito alegre de la pequeña Uzumaki que corría por un andador de madera, llamó la atención de dos sujetos que permanecían recargados en las rojas barandas que protegían el alto andador por el cual circulaba gran variedad de personas de esa modernizada ciudad.

—Hima, espera— Hinata casi corrió para alcanzarla. Los ojos lilas de la Hyuuga se centraron momentáneamente en los dos extraños, a uno de ellos le alcanzó a reconocer una banda protectora con el símbolo de la niebla; la sonrisa que Hinata mostraba desapareció al sentirse incómoda al tener la atención de esos dos que permanecían recargados y en silencio viéndolas. Varias personas también caminaban por el elevado camino al ser media mañana y aun así, aquellos dos no hacían más que prestarles atención.

—¡Mamá!— Himawari se subió sobre una de las muchas jardineras que acompañaban el camino de madera, para hacerse notar por su madre.

—Ah, y-ya voy— dijo y dejó de verlos para apresurar su paso y volver a sonreírle a su hija que la esperaba varios metros adelante.

Los dos altos y fornidos hombres de piel morena guardaron silencio varios segundos, uno de ellos dejó de verlas para encender un cigarrillo, el otro las observó un segundo más.

—¿De verdad crees que es buena idea? Luce tan insignificante— preguntó uno de ellos al voltear a ver al que fumaba.

—No nos pagan por creer, nos pagan por informar y si ese sujeto cree que es buena idea, debemos hablar.

—¿Tienes la información que nos dio ese científico?

El que fumaba asintió.

—Entonces vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

• • •

Dos hombres enfundados en batas blancas veían a los dos extranjeros marcharse desde el alto edificio donde tenían localizados sus laboratorios, y donde manufacturaban variedad de dispositivos que potencializarían el poder de cualquier shinobi.

—Me temo que está jugando con fuego, Katasuke san— habló un hombre que también vestía bata médica, pero éste mostraba un semblante dudoso, casi atemorizado.

Katasuke, que era el jounin jefe del Equipo Científico de Herramientas Ninja, se acomodó sus gafas y suspiró haciéndose ver más robusto de lo que era.

—No nos han dado opción— dijo recuperando su postura seria al llevar ambas manos a su espalda y caminar hacia el laboratorio.

—Pero prácticamente está entregándoles a la hija del Séptimo Hokage, ¿se da cuenta lo que eso es?— preguntó el otro cuidándose que nadie ahí los escuchara, pues hablaban de alta traición, la peor de todas.

El jefe científico tensó su mandíbula convenciéndose de que lo que hacía podía salvar vidas, aun si eso representaba perder otras.

—Nuestro Hokage es un hombre sin aspiraciones y con un ideal bastante pobre— dijo muy seguro de sus creencias —. Está negado a dejar crecer las capacidades de sus shinobis por la absurda idea del esfuerzo de cada uno y su estupidez de la voluntad de fuego. Absurdo. Es tiempo de ganar, somos la mayor nación, podríamos ser la más poderosa y la que domine a todas.

—Pero señor...

—¿De qué le sirve al Hokage su poder si no lo usa?— interrumpió molesto —Está siendo un lastre para el poder que se podría despertar. Sólo imagina a cada shinobi conociendo y realizando cualquier ninjutsu que pudiese imaginar, solo el ingenio y bueno, claro… el poder adquisitivo de cada uno determinaría quién es más fuerte.

El otro, que si bien estaba de acuerdo en acercar las posibilidades de ser shinobis destacables a aquellos que no hubiesen sido bendecidos con habilidades excepcionales, justo en ese momento estaba dudando de todo ese plan.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta que está aliándose con un enemigo de la humanidad?

El de lentes alzó su rostro —Son seres poderosos, pero no indestructibles— dijo —. Imagínate obtener algo de ese poder. Descubrir sus puntos débiles— añadió de verdad convencido que podía lograrlo.

—Du-dudo que tengan.

Katasuke negó —Los tienen— aseguró y volteó a verlo —. ¿Por qué crees que están aquí? Necesitan chakra. Y yo fui muy inteligente cuando al enterarme de su presencia logré hacer que me escucharan.

El científico más delgado y dudoso, sólo lo observó. Katasuke observaba tras un cristal como el equipo de científicos trabajaban junto con varios ninjas creando y guardando infinidad de jutsus en pergaminos.

—Ellos no piensan arriesgarse— aseguró devolviendo su vista a su compañero tras él —. Son inteligentes y por eso nos usan como carnada. Quieren el chakra y planean cazar a las bestias con cola, pretenden hacerse más poderosos antes de enfrentar a nuestro Hokage, ellos no ignoran que fue él y ese Uchiha quienes sellaron a la Diosa Kaguya— explicó ocultando el miedo que sintió cuando los tuvo enfrente y dedujo todo eso al verlos. Había sido en ese momento cuando él mismo se ofreció como subordinado, pues siempre se había sentido fascinado por todo el poder que en el mundo se podía observar.

—Y esa idea de esos ojos… los de esa niña.

El de gafas carraspeo incómodo —Para nadie en esta aldea es un secreto el poder visual del clan Hyuuga. Aquellos hombres poseen esos mismos ojos blancos, pero a diferencia de ellos, en esa niña también reside parte del poder de un bijuu, tiene una ascendencia digna de envidiar y nadie sabe qué clase de poder extra, le dé todo esto a esos ojos.

Explicó siendo consciente que no era más que una especulación, pero la misma le había dado tiempo y definitivamente le haría ganar confianza, esperaba que la suficiente para luego de estar más cerca de ellos, obtener sus propios beneficios. Era riesgoso, sumamente riesgoso si se era sincero; pero si lo conseguía no solo podía obtener información sobre nuevas técnicas, ventajas y desventajas de las mismas, crearlas y venderlas. Se haría inmensamente poderoso en jutsus y económicamente todo gracias a su inteligencia.

—E-ellos podrían matar a esa niña— debatió el otro lo que más le preocupaba.

—Podrían— aceptó —. Pero también hay medios de tener un par de ojos sin matar a la personas. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió con la heredera Hyuuga en aquel hecho de la luna?— le recordó aquel acontecimiento que fue precisamente el que lo llevó a establecer esa idea.

—Bu-bueno, sí, pero…

—Pero nada. Las indicaciones ya fueron enviadas.

Un par de golpes en la puerta silenciaron las nuevas palabras de ese inseguro científico.

—Sí.

La puerta se abrió —Katasuke san, Nara Shikamaru lo busca, trae un par de solicitudes para el equipo de inteligencia— informó una delgada mujer.

—En seguida voy— informó. La mujer asintió y se fue; el hombre de gafas sonrió y volteó a ver a su subordinado —. Entonces… a seguir fingiendo lealtad— le dijo y sonrió con malicia.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Es hora de irse a la cama— mencionó Hinata que bajaba a la sala, donde sus hijos se entretenían, Boruto con un videojuego y Himawari mostrándole algunos de sus nuevos y perfeccionados dibujos, luego de que ambos hermanos estuvieran charlando de lo que habían hecho en su día.

Himawari asintió y comenzó a apresurarse a recoger las hojas de papel que tenía sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Boruto sólo observó a su madre, que ya bañada y con una delgada bata cubría su cuerpo, mientras los veía recargada en el marco de la entrada a la sala y comedor.

El chico terminó por suspirar, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y su padre otra vez no había aparecido… _"Ni siquiera sé qué me sorprende"_ se regañó al creer tontamente que ese día podría llegar temprano y, tal vez, convivir todos un poco.

La Hyuuga observó el comportamiento serio del pequeño rubio que caminaba hacia ella para dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Procura no dormir tarde, eh, Boruto— le recordó al acariciarle el cabello cuando pasó a su lado.

—Sí, mamá. Date prisa Himawari.

—¡Sí!

La sonrisa de Hinata se extendió al verla correr con sus cosas entre sus brazos y casi caer por la prisa que llevaba de alcanzar a su hermano, el mismo que metros adelante se detendría y le ayudaría con lo que cargaba.

Largos minutos después, siendo casi media noche, Hinata decidió subir a su alcoba; otra vez había dispuesto lo que sería la cena de Naruto. Revisó los cuartos de sus hijos, asegurándose de que ambos durmieran, vio enternecida a la pequeña casi idéntica a ella dormir abrazada a un oso de peluche y cobijó a su hijo que había tirado las mantas al suelo al tener una muy mala postura al dormir.

Sus delicados pasos que eran silenciados por unas suaves pantuflas, se detuvieron al escuchar ruido en la entrada.

A pasos curiosos se asomó por el balcón de las escaleras y abrió los ojos sorprendidas al ver a su esposo entrar quitándose la capa de Hokage, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su calzado.

—Llegas temprano— saludó al bajar un par de escalones.

El rubio le sonrió mientras se tallaba cansadamente el puente de su nariz.

—Debe ser media noche— habló moderando su varonil voz.

—La cena está lista.

El joven Hokage negó —Comí algo de ramen en la oficina— informó haciéndola detener sus pasos. Él le sonrió y ella devolvió el gentil gesto.

—Luces agotado, deberías descansar— mencionó la joven de ojos lilas al verlo dirigirse a ella.

Naruto volvió a negar y se detuvo un escalón antes de llegar al de ella, la tomó de la cadera y besó los delgados labios a su joven esposa.

—Descansar no está en mis planes… todavía— aseguró en medio de pequeños besos. Ella abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa y no contuvo ese sonrojo que, a pesar de los años, le seguía siendo característico cada que se avergonzaba.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior suavemente y asintió. Luego de que Naruto pasara a hacer una corta y silenciosa visita a sus hijos, pronto el cuerpo del Hokage se posaría sobre el de su curvilínea esposa en esa habitación de luces apagadas, la misma que era bañada por algunos rayos lunares.

—Hay algo que debo decirte— dijo ella al acariciarle el rubio y delgado cabello, mientras él le besaba el cuello y le abría la delgada bata que la cubría.

—¿Justo ahora?

Ella sonrió tanto como pudo en ese momento —Es sobre Hima y… la academia— informó apenas con voz, sabiendo que desde el día anterior debían hablarlo y no habían podido por el poco tiempo que ambos tenían juntos.

Naruto asintió y jadeó al sentir el cuerpo expuesto de Hinata bajo él —Lo hablaremos en unos momentos… ¿está bien?— la voz se le escapó ronca e intentó sonreírle, controlando el inmenso calor que lo quemaba.

La joven Hyuuga asintió despacio con sus labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar su respiración a modo de aliento. Naruto bajaría a besar una de sus mejillas y posteriormente sus labios. Con besos profundos y húmedos silenció los sensuales gemidos que por más de media hora le arrancó a Hinata, cuidando su intimidad y la clandestinidad de su encuentro sexual, al tener a pocos metros las habitaciones de sus dos hijos.

• • •

—Entonces en tres días, ¿ah?— mencionó Naruto al voltear a ver de reojo a su pequeña hija que desayunaba con ellos. Luego de que envueltos entre las sábanas, Hinata le contara lo que la inquietaba.

Himawari casi saltó de emoción y asintió mientras terminaba de beber un vaso de leche.

—Solo esperamos que no estés lo suficientemente ocupado como para olvidarlo y faltar— soltó el pequeño y orgulloso rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa al haber terminado su desayuno.

—¿Eh?

—Boruto— la voz dulce de Hinata sonó con medio tono de advertencia, aunque para nadie era un secreto que Naruto estaba cada vez más absorto en su trabajo, Hinata procuraba hacer entender a sus hijos que no era su culpa.

—Mhn— el niño gruñó y ladeó el rostro avergonzado con su madre.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca cansadamente —Por supuesto que no faltaré. Tal como lo hice con Boruto, también te acompañaré a entregar tu solicitud y no solo eso, estaré ahí en tu primer día de clases, 'ttebayo— aseguró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a la pequeña ojiazul que lo vio con total emoción.

—Eso me emociona todavía más—confesó mientras se meneaba en su asiento, haciendo sonreír a su padre e incluso a su hermano, aunque este último trató de disimularlo.

—Entonces supongo que todos te acompañaremos— intervino Hinata ganándose la atención de todos en el comedor —. Yo también te acompañaré orgullosa, tú también lo harás, ¿no, Boruto?

El chico, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, ladeó su rostro y asintió. Un segundo después carraspeo y se disculpó asegurando que debía irse, todo para evitar que le notaran el pequeño sonrojo que se le había formado.

Hinata y Himawari todavía lo veían partir cuando Naruto suspiró cansadamente y se puso de pie.

—Yo también debo irme, anoche Shikamaru y yo todavía dejamos algunos pendientes.

La joven Hyuuga se puso de pie —Más tarde te llevaré comida.

Naruto le sonrió y antes de marcharse le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo sonreír a su entretenida hija, Hinata se ruborizó a pesar de los años que ambos llevaban juntos.

—Intentaré llegar temprano, 'ttebayo— alzó la voz Naruto y se despidió con un efusivo movimiento de mano, antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa y salir con prisa.

—Deberías dejar de prometer lo que no vas a poder cumplir.

—¿Eh?— la voz de Boruto hizo al mayor de los Uzumaki detenerse. Naruto le sonrió —Sigues por aquí, 'ttebayo— dijo y con un movimiento de cabeza lo animó a caminar a su lado.

El ojiazul de dos marcas en las mejillas resopló fastidiado por la que creía era la ligereza con la que su padre actuaba.

—Himawari sí cree en ti— le dijo y Naruto sonrió con medio rastro de desánimo al entender que él juraba no tenerle fe —. Si no vas a ir, no le digas lo contrario, ella entenderá.

—Prometí acompañarla— dijo seguro el joven Hokage.

El pequeño suspiró cansadamente —Sólo no lo arruines o no te lo perdonaría— dejó claro al verlo a los ojos al haber llegado a la esquina donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Hey, confía en mí— dijo el mayor de los rubios y le extendió su mano vendada y con el puño cerrado, esperando por ese pequeño choque de puños que les representaba confianza y cariño sin necesidad de palabras.

Boruto ladeó la cabeza y dio dos pasos para marcharse, un par de segundos después regresó los mismos y de forma poco delicada, chocó los puños con su satisfecho padre que lo vio partir corriendo.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Lejos, muy lejos de Konoha, en una tierra árida y de altas montañas, casi deshabitada; justo entre el país de la Tierra y el Viento, se encontraban arrodillados dos hombres de vestimentas grises y armaduras características de la niebla, con los rostros gachos y a la espera de las palabras de las imponentes figuras frente a ellos.

—Con todo respeto, Momoshiki sama— el hombre robusto y de byakugan habló observando de reojo y de forma despectiva a los dos soldados hincados —. Me parece que perdemos el tiempo— dijo llevándose sus dos grandes manos a la espalda, y ahora sí vio al pequeño y poderoso sujeto que parecía flotar sobre unas salientes rocosas a un par de metros de él.

El pequeño que vestía alguna especia de túnica blanca y gris, alzó sus fríos ojos a él al mismo tiempo que deshacía en llamas el pergamino que había estado leyendo.

—Tiempo es de lo que más disponemos— le recordó.

El otro negó no muy convencido —Si me permite decirlo, creo que es una gran estupidez lo que…

—Silencio— advirtió sin despegarle sus blancos ojos —. Es una teoría absurda… pero teoría al fin y al cabo— dijo con una profunda voz calmada, meditando las cosas.

—Ese sujeto, Toneri, ya lo intentó y funcionó porque las cosas se hicieron al pie de la letra— replicó el robusto —. El poder que él consiguió sería idea pero en este caso, dudo que…— hablaba pero la fría y analítica mirada del que era su superior lo hicieron callarse. Terminó tragando saliva lentamente.

—El tenseigan— dijo despacio —… es casi tan poderoso como el rinnegan— agregó viendo ese único ojo rojo que él poseía en su mano derecha —. Mucho más superior a un byakugan común— continuó pensando en las posibilidades que pudiese tener de conseguir esos ojos.

El alto y fornido Otsutsuki volvió a tragar saliva al sostenerle la mirada al pequeño.

—Los quiero.

—Pero señor, es sólo una teoría… una tonta teoría.

—Aun así— dejó claro y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los negros de los dos soldados que habían alzado su vista a él —. Lo decidí— dijo y los otros asintieron para ponerse de pie. Todos sabían qué debían hacer.

—Entonces… ¿los bijuus y el chakra por el que venimos?— volvió a hablar el robusto y disconforme Otsutsuki.

El menor sonrió —Comenzaremos a cazarlos… poco a poco— informó y sus ojos mostraron más frialdad de la que ya tenían —. Dejaremos al nueve colas al final. No nos arriesgaremos… todavía.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola (:

Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, en el siguiente es cuando todo pasa. Espero que me vaya dando a entender.

Como pudieron notar tergiversé las cosas para darle un rumbo y sentido a este fanfic, los villanos siguen siendo los de Boruto the movie, los escenarios igual, supongo que como yo algunos se adelantaron a los cines y vieron la peli, así que confío en que reconozcan personajes y lugares, no quiero detenerme tanto en detallar escenarios, prefiero darle prioridad a la trama y que sea más sencillo de leer.

*Katasuke es el jounnin científico que fabrica los artefactos ninja, uno de los cuales es el que usa Boruto durante el examen chunin.

Y… ¿qué más?, creo que nada más, si tienen alguna duda pregunten, según yo intenté ser clara, aunque bueno, yo ya sé a dónde voy y no quiero dar por hecho que me entienden xD

Ah, y bueno, ¿leyeron eso del amor lento SH? ): supongo que va a ser muy lento porque todavía ni se hablan :v pero bueno, como dije, el fanfic va para SasuHina, así que las amantes de la pareja, ténganme paciencia, quiero manejar o intentar manejar esto de una forma creíble, que las cosas pasen y los arrastren a estar juntos, que nada surja de inmediato.

Sin más, gracias por leer y más por sus comentarios a quienes se tomaron el tiempo ñ.ñ

•Astrid Sakamaki •Daisuke-37 •SadhyRose •Valeria •zerowilli •frangarrido1993 •lizeth de Uchiha •evilangelux •Francisvict •Julia •Karla XM

Besos, Aidé.


	4. la desgracia de los bienaventurados

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-3-

LA DESGRACIA DE LOS BIENAVENTURADOS

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.

•

•

—Algo de esto no me gusta— comentó Shikamaru al casi sentarse sobre el escritorio del Hokage, que estaba atiborrado de papeles.

Naruto se puso de pie al tener ese pergamino en sus manos y su ceño se encontraba contraído. Asintió —Es realmente extraño.

—¿Qué crees que pueda estar pasando?— preguntó el Nara al llevarse dos dedos de sus manos a apretar el puente de su nariz.

El rubio sonrió sin ganas —¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Tú eres el de la inteligencia y la intuición aquí— quiso bromear.

Shikamaru negó cansadamente, eran más de las tres de la mañana y ellos seguían en la torre Hokage; el trabajo diario no dejaba de bullir y encima de eso y los preparativos para los próximos exámenes Chunin, la Hoja y la aldea oculta entre las nubes prácticamente habían perdido contacto y eso no era bueno.

—¿Dices que Sasuke se ha dirigido para allá?

El rubio asintió —Luego de entregarme aquél pergamino que encontró en uno de los ninjas de la nube, en aquella dimensión, dijo que investigaría. Por cierto, ¿qué han logrado saber al respecto?

—También sobre eso quería hablarte— volvió a hablar el Nara haciendo que Naruto volteara a verlo de medio lado, luego de haber permanecido de pie frente al ventanal tras su escritorio, viendo la aldea semi iluminada, en plena paz —. Ino y el equipo de inteligencia parecieron descubrir algo nada bueno. ¿Recuerdas al clan Otsutsuki?

—Demonios, ni me lo menciones. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

El de chongo asintió —Eso me temo.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar el aliento despacio —Vayamos a ver.

—¿Al laboratorio de inteligencia?— preguntó luego viéndolo caminar a la salida.

—Por supuesto.

—Ino estará por mandar un informe detallado en la mañana.

—Evitémosle la molestia— cortó el rubio saliendo de la oficina y luego regresó cuando el Nara ya lo seguía —. Oh, Shikamaru… tú puedes ya regresar a tu…

El otro dejó escapar el aliento desanimado —Por supuesto que no, ¿qué clase de mano derecha sería si te dejo con todo el trabajo?— rio sin mucho entusiasmo mientras encendía un cigarrillo al ya haber salido de la oficina — De cualquier manera, ya casi amanece.

Largos minutos después y de que ambos ninjas desentumieran sus músculos al dirigirse saltando entre los techos, al edificio de inteligencia ubicado en otro extremo de la crecida ciudad, ambos por fin se vieron ahí.

Como era de esperarse, notaron movimiento también en ese lugar.

Las puertas le fueron abiertas junto con una pequeña reverencia al que era el Séptimo Hokage y su mano derecha.

—¿Ino se encuentra aún aquí?— preguntó extrañado Naruto al ver a Sai salir de una de las oficinas de esa sede de altas paredes blancas y pisos beige.

El Nara sonrió casi con orgullo —Ya la conoces. Además, en estos días tensos cada uno se está esforzando por dar lo mejor.

—Séptimo— saludó Sai con una sonrisa ligera y un asentimiento de cabeza. El pelinegro era el ninja de mayor rango de la aldea y estaba al cuidado exclusivo del Hokage, aunque en ese momento ya había cumplido con su horario de trabajo habitual.

Ino que escuchó hablar a su esposo dejó de ver la pantalla de la portátil que le mostraba lo acontecido en el laboratorio, ubicado en el punto más bajo de ese edificio.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó la rubia que bajo esa bata blanca portaba su falda larga y pequeña blusa morada.

—Eso queremos saber— respondió Naruto al cruzar la puerta abierta, que era acompañada por una maceta de bonitas flores lilas, la misma que la rubia había llevado para darle un poco de vida a ese lugar lleno de computadoras.

La Yamanaka suspiró ante lo escuchado por su viejo amigo y ahora líder de la aldea, pues por un momento temió que otro problema estuviera cayendo encima.

—Esto no me está gustando nada, Naruto— confesó la rubia cuando los tres hombres entraron a la enorme oficina dónde únicamente ella y otro par de ninjas del área de inteligencia estaban —. Ese pergamino que nos enviaste parece ser una calca casi completa de otro.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver el portanotas que Ino le extendió.

—Como puedes ver, ahí se habla sobre la existencia de más miembros del clan Otsutsuki— la rubia guardó silencio —. Esto… esto parece ser escrito por la misma Kaguya— soltó atrayendo la atención de todos ahí. Se mordió el labio y suspiró segura de sus palabras aunque no le gustara la mala sensación que eso le dejaba —. Y me temo que está por encima de nuestras capacidades de entendimiento y poder.

El Nara se puso detrás de su antigua compañera de equipo —¿Cómo por qué ella dejaría un pergamino intentando advertirlo?— pareció preguntarse.

Ino negó levemente —Esto nunca fue para nosotros.

—¿Qué?— preguntó extrañado Naruto y la atención de todos volvió a caer en la rubia.

Ino volvió a dejar escapar el aliento preocupada, sin sentir el cansancio que tenía luego de trabajar más de treinta y seis horas seguidas.

—Por lo poco que hemos logrado descifrar, puedo entender que este pergamino fue dejado para los propios hijos de Kaguya Otsutsuki. Ella temía la llegada de… de estas personas, quienes quiera que sean.

Naruto asintió despacio creyendo entender, pues él conocía mejor la historia de la llamada Diosa conejo.

—Si esto es verdad, Kaguya fue derrotada por sus propios hijos al corromperse, mucho antes de que estos seres aparecieran. Pero entonces… ¿qué buscarían aquí si ella no existe?

—Lo que tanto celaba esa Diosa— respondió el Nara seriamente y nadie salvo Sai, asintió —. El poder del fruto del Shinju.

—De todos modos— agregó Naruto luego de segundos en silencio —. No hay forma de que puedan conseguirlo. Hace siglos que ese árbol murió y que el chakra que generó fue dividido por todo el mundo.

Ino asintió —Eso es cierto, si lo que buscan es chakra, se llevarán una decepcionante sorpresa— mencionó y luego negó despacio —. Pero de todos modos, necesitaríamos saber más. Esto es sólo una parte de lo que logramos descifrar, no los conocemos y debemos saber tanto como podamos para estar prevenidos.

—Naruto— Sai llamó al rubio con tono serio —, si es verdad lo que aquí suponemos, tú como jinchuriki corres peligro.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Tiene razón. Las cantidades más grandes de chakra están reunidas en ti y en Killer Bee, que todavía posee al Hachibi. Deberemos tener cuidado con eso.

—¿Quieres que informemos?— preguntó Sai al instante.

Naruto negó.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la Yamanaka extrañada — Sé que esto son únicamente conclusiones apresuradas que estamos sacando, pero de ser ciertas, que casi estoy segura que lo son, debemos advertirlo.

—No es posible— intervino un Naruto extrañamente serio —. Hace un par de días que perdimos contacto con la aldea oculta entre las nubes, Bee solía estar ahí.

Ino se recargó sobre el escritorio a su espalda —Me resulta casi imposible de creer que gente como la de esa aldea pueda ser vencida tan fácilmente, si es lo que estás tratando de decir, por Dios, ellos protegen a una de las naciones más poderosas.

—Son guerreros sumamente orgullosos y poderosos, pudieron haberse confiado, más al estar desadvertidos— devolvió el Nara.

—¿Qué haremos Séptimo?

Naruto resopló cansadamente —Informarle a Sasuke, él se dirige para allá. También hablaré con Gaara y me temo que después de eso, sólo nos quedará esperar a que aparezcan estas personas.

La sensación de vulnerabilidad que se sintió luego de que el rubio dijera esas palabras con medio tono sombrío, avivó un sentido de alerta en todos los ahí presentes.

Y aunque a Naruto habiendo sido impulsivo y un guerrero que solía ir a los problemas y no esperar a que llegasen, esta situación estaba frustrándolo, también era cierto que había aprendido que aun siendo Hokage no se mandaba solo, pues había protocolos y que si quería mantener la paz, no sólo entre las grandes aldeas ocultas sino también entre las grandes naciones que las albergaban, debía cargar con el peso de situaciones peligrosas en silencio, tal como en su momento lo hicieran sus antecesores. Por eso, y sólo por eso, se obligó a ser discreto.

—Sólo podemos mantenernos en alerta constante. Y recuerden, resguardar la seguridad de la villa es primordial.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Y… ¿estás emocionada, Himawari?— preguntó Hinata al sonreírle y entregarle un tazón con comida a la pequeña que compartía rasgos con ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!— aseguró sonriendo mientras revolvía su tazón de avena — Mañana será el inicio oficial de clases en la academia.

—Es un gran paso— aseguró la peliazul al girarse a calentar un poco más de té, viendo por la ventana de la cocina, cómo la noche estaba cayendo ya —. Y tú, ¿no piensas felicitar a tu hermana, Boruto?— añadió sin desaparecer su sonrisa, volteando a ver a su rubio hijo que jugaba con un videojuego en lo que esperaba que su comida se enfriase.

—Por supuesto, felicidades, Himawari— dijo y sonrió grandemente —. Y no sólo eso, me he asegurado de saltarme media misión para ir a acompañarte.

—¡Wow! ¡¿En serio, oniichan?

Hinata les sonrió a sus dos hijos mientras el rubio alardeaba del gran esfuerzo que hacía para ir a verla, todo para hacer a su hermana enorgullecer, al sentirse así de apreciada.

—Eso me hace sentir tan bien. Será como cuando fuimos a llevarte a ti a tu primer día de la academia— habló la animosa niña, sabiendo que aquél acto era casi tradición entre la aldea.

El rubio dejó su videojuego de lado e hizo un gesto aburrido —Aunque no te emociones tanto, seguro el viejo ni tiempo tiene, ya ves, no lo vemos por aquí desde hace dos días.

—Ah…

—Su padre ha tenido una carga de trabajo muy grande, debemos comprenderlo— les recordó Hinata al acercarles un par de vasos con té.

—Seguro que a ti también te molesta, mamá— alegó el niño sin mucho ánimo.

—Por supuesto que no— aseguró la joven peliazul —. La vida de un shinobi es así, antes tanto su padre como yo nos ausentábamos grandes temporadas de la aldea, era nuestra responsabilidad; ahora él es el Hokage y todo lo relacionado con la villa depende de él. Lo necesitan, debemos entenderlo y apoyarlo.

—Yo lo entiendo.

—Pues yo no. Nosotros somos su familia.

Hinata sonrió entendiendo cómo su hijo había resentido grandemente el cambio, luego de que hace poco más de un año Naruto se convirtiera en el máximo líder de la aldea. Para todos estaba siendo difícil y seguro Naruto nunca creyó que lo fuese a ser tanto.

—Ya verán cuando los exámenes chunnin culminen, él vuelve a tener un poco de más tiempo libre— aseguró.

Boruto bufó inconforme pero no dijo más, en cambio Himawari asintió con firmeza y sonrió sólo para volver a mencionar animosa cómo una de las niñas con las que solía jugar cuando Hanabi la llevaba al parque, también iniciaría clases el día siguiente.

La pequeña ojiazul apenas mencionaba que la niña era del clan Inuzuka cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—¿Mm?— Hinata volteó y antes de que se pusiera de pie, escuchó el intento de animosa voz del rubio.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Himawari casi tira la silla en la que estaba sentada luego de correr a recibirlo.

—Vaya, al menos aparece— soltó el pequeño rubio que iba a ponerse de pie, al ya haber terminado de cenar, pero que al final decidió permanecer en la mesa un poco más.

La sonrisa que Hinata mostraba disminuyó un poco cuando Naruto apareció con su hija en brazos. El rubio se veía cansado, ojeroso y su piel se veía más pálida al ya no mostrar su bonita tez casi dorada.

—La cena está lista— le anunció cuando vio a su hija quitarle el sombrero de Hokage y colocárselo ella.

—¡Ah, qué bien, muero de hambre, 'ttebayo!

Boruto vio de medio lado como a su padre casi le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó a Hinata decirle que le había preparado un poco de ramen, con doble ración de carnes.

—Y… ¿tienes mucho trabajo?— preguntó casi desinteresado el niño.

Naruto suspiró y se rascó la nuca —Sí… un poco— dijo para molestia del niño.

—Al menos di la verdad— se quejó —. ¿Qué quieres que piense Hima cuando dices que poco trabajo y no te apareces por aquí en varios días?

Hinata volteó a ver a su hijo y alcanzó a ver la sonrisa desanimada de Naruto. Antes de poder decir algo, el de tres marcas en las mejillas, habló:

—Bien, la carga de trabajo es demasiada— añadió y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo que fingió molestia por ello —, pero ya estoy aquí.

—Eso es lo que importa, ¿no, Boruto?— mencionó Hinata al servirle de la comida al rubio.

—Mph… algo así— terminó por decir el menor —. Al menos me da gusto que recordaras la ceremonia de mañana— habló y se formó un silencio de varios segundos —, porque sí la recordaste, ¿verdad?

—¿Ehhh…?

Los ojos azules de Naruto buscaron los ojos lilas de Hinata y ella le sonrió y con un movimiento de cejas, le señaló a la niña en sus piernas. Naruto frunció el ceño al parecer no entender, y luego de otro segundo, casi respingó.

—Oh, claro que lo recordé, 'ttebayo— afirmó alegremente mientras se echaba a reír de forma nerviosa y un poco avergonzado —. Mañana es un gran día.

—¡Sí que lo será!— soltó la niña que de un salto se puso de pie — Y ahora iré a acostarme, no quiero quedarme dormida por la mañana.

Ambos adultos le dijeron adiós y Hinata le aseguró que enseguida subía a arroparla, en cambio Boruto se quedó hasta que su padre terminó de cenar, haciéndose el desinteresado al continuar jugando con su videojuego.

Casi una hora después y con ambos niños dormidos, Naruto apenas le comentó a su joven esposa el motivo real que lo había mantenido tantas horas lejos de su hogar, aquella información era casi secreta y para evitar que se preocupase, prefirió omitirla, aunque aquello pudiese quitarle culpa ante los ojos de su hijo.

La ojiperla vio a Naruto dormir profundamente luego de un minuto después de apenas terminar de hablar y no pudo no sentir pena por él, estaba tan agotado como pocas veces lo había visto. Se acomodó a su lado en la cama evitando incomodarlo y lo dejó dormir.

La mañana siguiente el sol brilló en lo alto.

—¡Vamos papá, date prisa!— apresuró Himawari al ya estar completamente vestida y lista para su primer día en la academia.

Naruto se talló un ojo al desperezarse, viendo cómo su hija que le había llamado desde la puerta, ahora corría escaleras abajo. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa un momento después al ver que ya eran más de las siete.

—Naruto, ¿quieres que te esperemos?— preguntó Hinata al llegar a la entrada de la habitación que compartían — A los alumnos de nuevo ingreso los han citado un poco antes y…

—Oh, lo siento, Hinata— se disculpó al haberse quedado dormido, apenas recordaba que ella lo había despertado casi media hora antes y se volvió a quedar dormido —. No, vayan ustedes, me daré un baño y enseguida las alcanzo.

Ella asintió —Dejé comida en la cocina.

Él también asintió —Oh, demonios— se quejó el rubio al ponerse de pie en un salto. Alzó dos de sus dedos y creó al primer clon de ese día.

El clon que también solo vestía calzoncillos azules se rascó la cabeza —¿Y ahora qué quieres?— se quejó.

—Mgm— el original rubio hizo un puchero disconforme, le encantaría ordenarle que se fuese a bañar mientras él comía, pero desgraciadamente era su cuerpo original el que debía estar limpio —. Ve y come algo por mí, Hinata dejó comida ahí abajo.

Al otro le brillaron los ojos —¿Quieres decir que Hinata nos hizo comida?

—¡No torpe, Hinata me hizo comida A MÍ! ¿Entendiste? A mí.

—Eso es lo mismo, idiota— respondió el clon que no tardó en correr escaleras abajo —. Tú no tienes tiempo de comer.

El Naruto original refunfuñó. A veces odiaba a sus malditos clones por confianzudos, por eso evitaba mandárselos a Hinata a menos de ser extremadamente necesario, no quería que de pronto uno de ellos regresara a su cuerpo y llevarse buenas sensaciones pero corrosivos celos.

—Pff— soltó el aire resignado al meterse al cuarto de baño. Debía darse prisa.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

En punto de las ocho de la mañana, la ceremonia de bienvenida comenzó. Con el paso de los años se había hecho costumbre realizar ese protocolo con un poco más de formalidad, y aunque el evento no duraría más de media hora, ahora no era a las puertas de la academia, sino en un pequeño teatro donde familiares y docentes se tomaban el tiempo de entregar-recibir a los que pronto serían unos futuros ninjas.

Iruka, que ahora era como la autoridad máxima en la academia, estaba sobre el pequeño pero elegantemente vestido escenario, dando sus palabras de bienvenida, tras él, los diversos maestros permanecían de pie, conservando un agradable semblante para no intimidar a ningún alumno, pero sin perder el toque solemne que la recepción exigía.

Boruto que había alcanzado a llegar antes de que la celebración se llevase a cabo, volteó con cierta insistencia a la entrada de ese salón.

—Sabía que no vendría— soltó dolido al darse cuenta que había pasado ya más de quince minutos y la ceremonia pronto terminaría.

Hinata lo volteó a ver y tras negar en silencio, habló—: Seguro algo debió surgir.

Boruto evitó decir más al ver a su hermana subir al escenario junto con los demás niños de nuevo ingreso. Saludó a su hermana desde su lugar y tras un minuto de aplausos, la ceremonia de ingreso fue concluida.

Hanabi sonrió orgullosa del otro lado del niño —¿No sienten como que ha crecido en tan solo un día?

Hinata le sonrió —Creo que exageras— dijo viéndola al ponerse de pie, mientras los niños eran llevados ya a sus distintos salones, ellos se retiraban.

Justo cuando salían por un amplio pasillo, Naruto llegó corriendo.

—Ah…— Hinata lo vio y no evitó un poco de pena en su mirada lilácea.

La decepción en Naruto también fue notoria —¿Se ha terminado ya?

Boruto contrajo su ceño molesto y caminó a él.

Hinata le asintió mientras los demás padres de familia avanzaban pasándolos de largo.

—Boruto— la peliazul llamó a su hijo cuando éste saltó para dar un golpe a su padre.

Sólo un 'boop' y un pequeño rastro de vapor quedó donde estuvo Naruto de pie.

El pequeño de dos marcas en sus mejillas sonrió con hastío —Llega tarde y encima ni se digna a venir él. Mandó a un maldito clon.

Los ojos de la peliazul temblaron al ver a su hijo salir corriendo de ahí.

Hanabi se mordió un labio —Vaya que la tiene difícil, ¿eh? Tu esposo ni con clones se da basto.

Hinata perdió el aliento al seguir tras los pasos de su hijo. Seguro esa molestia que Boruto sentía iba a ser muy difícil de desaparecer.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Seguro que esto no se trata de un error?— preguntó Naruto con seriedad al tener en sus manos una serie de documentos.

Shikamaru negó despacio.

—Estamos hablando de traición. Esto es algo serio— volvió a hablar el rubio y ante el asentimiento del Nara y su mirada fija en él, se llevó dos dedos a apretarse el puente de la nariz.

Todo estaba mal.

Hacía minutos que los recuerdos del clon que envío a la ceremonia de ingreso de su hija, habían vuelto y ahora sabía que había llegado tarde, que Hinata lo vio con un poco de decepción y que su hijo estaba furioso; lo peor era que ni siquiera le pudo dar a eso la importancia que tenía, porque la noticia que Shikamaru le dio al apenas estar saliendo de su casa, le martillaba la cabeza.

Alguien de la aldea los estaba traicionando.

—Estos documentos fueron entregados por uno de los halcones de Sasuke. Al parecer antes de llegar a la nación del Rayo fue interceptado y libró una batalla, esos documentos los tenía uno de los ninjas de la nube que lo atacó. Como verás, alguien con acceso a los registros personales de nuestros ninjas ha entregado esta información a aquella nación.

Los ojos azules y preocupados de Naruto bajaron de nueva cuenta a las hojas en sus manos, en la primera de ella se podía ver fotos del Uchiha, de Shikamaru, Sai, Ino e incluso Kiba, junto a éstas, iba una descripción del rango, función y habilidades de cada uno.

—Necesitamos dar con quien sea que esté filtrando información y averiguar qué pretende.

El Nara asintió, no quiso decir más, pero algo le hacía pensar que todo eso estaba relacionado con el pergamino que Sasuke había llevado y que ahora era investigado por Ino y el equipo de inteligencia.

Justo cuando el joven de chongo alto abría la puerta, un pequeño rubio irrumpió furioso a esa oficina.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron con asombro y Naruto le indicó con el rostro que los dejara solos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el rubio mayor suspiró.

—¿Te quedarás callado?

—Hice lo posible.

—Es que siempre haces lo posible. Es tu hija, joder.

—Cuida tu boca, jovencito— regañó el mayor con poca paciencia.

—Pues cuida tus actos, _Hokage—_ debatió el menor de los rubios —. Lo único que tenías que hacer era estar a tiempo. ¡Ni tu maldito clon pudo con eso!

Naruto, que lo vio duramente desde su altura, guardó silencio sabiendo que se había visto sumamente lento al enviar a ese clon.

Boruto negó en silencio al ver que él no pensaba responderle. El niño se dio media vuelta decepcionado y una punzada de orgullo fundido con coraje, lo hizo detener sus pasos y volver a hablar:

—A veces no sabes cómo te envidio— dijo y su voz fue gruesa, por lo que esas palabras le costaron para salir —… hubiera preferido nacer sin padre, a tener uno como tú.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula al ver a su hijo bajar la mirada y continuar avanzando.

La oficina se quedó en un helado silencio que fue roto cuando el Uzumaki jaló la enorme silla tras el escritorio y se sentó en esta.

—¿Dejarás que te hable así?— preguntó Shikamaru al aparecer de nuevo.

Naruto negó en silencio —Está molesto.

—Eso no es excusa…— Shikamaru quiso agregar que también ellos fueron hijos de shinobis y no actuaban así, pero recordó el pasado de Naruto, y sólo entonces entendió que él, al haber sido un niño sin padres, tal vez había acostumbrado a sus hijos a estar más presente en sus vidas y por eso ahora estaba ocurriendo esto.

—Lo sé. Hablaré con él más tarde. Démonos prisa, ¿quieres?

—Sí— el Nara sólo pudo asentir.

Naruto dejó escapar el aliento pesadamente, tuvo ganas de mandar a volar su escritorio con todos los papeles sobre él, pero se contuvo. Nadie dijo que su vida sería fácil, se recordó.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los días siguientes en la aldea de la Hoja se respiraban en tranquilidad, había pasado ya casi una semana desde que la pequeña Uzumaki Hyuuga había ingresado a la academia.

Naruto y su equipo de investigación cercano se mantenían en alerta y mucha tensión, pues poco y nada era el avance y a pesar de tener sospechas de quiénes estaban traicionando a la aldea, ninguno de los detenidos había sido imputado del cargo al no haber un peso totalmente verídico que así los incriminara. La tensión en el portador de Kurama era enorme, incluso había fracasado en hablar con su hijo las pocas veces que lo había visto en la casa, pues al parecer Boruto había heredado su firme decisión, aunque éste la mal encaminaba, sentía.

—En menos de un mes serán los exámenes Chunnin, podría ser buena idea que visitáramos la nación del Rayo y la aldea entre las nubes, al fingir ir sólo a recordarles tal acontecimiento— sugirió el Nara.

—Podría ser buena idea— concordó el rubio —, pero tampoco quiero mandar a nadie a la boca del lobo. Esperaré a ver qué noticias más manda Sasuke. De cualquier forma, busca entre los mejores jounin y forma un equipo, por si acaso… en unos tres días más veremos.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Shikamaru salió dejándolo solo, Naruto se puso de pie y se asomó por el ventanal tras su escritorio. Otro día estaba muriendo y el tinte anaranjado, casi rojizo de ese final de la tarde, le trajo una extraña sensación al rubio.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Hey, Hinata!— la voz animosa de Hanabi sonó del otro lado de la línea — Mañana préstame a Himawari, no quiero descuidar sus entrenamientos.

La mayor de las Hyuuga suspiró —Es su primer sábado de descanso, podrías al menos esperar— pidió con condescendencia.

—Oh, vamos, no seas tan suave. Estoy segura que ella no se quejará por esto, ¿Qué dices? Vamos, pregúntale— animó.

Hinata suspiró del otro lado de la línea mientras Hanabi la escuchaba llamar a Himawari, la niña le quitó el teléfono a su madre y le aseguró que le encantaría entrenar con ella.

—¿Lo ves? Pasaré mañana por ella.

Hinata sonrió un poco desanimada —Está bien. Les prepararé el almuerzo.

—¡Así se habla, hermanita!— bromeó la castaña y tras una risita de la peliazul, colgó el teléfono.

Suspiró al mantener su mano colocada sobre el auricular beige, del aparato suspendido en la pared de su alcoba. Tras estar la mansión en un silencio casi sepulcral, Hanabi se percató del ligero sonido que hizo la puerta corrediza de su habitación al cerrarse.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó al lanzar una kunai que se clavó en la columna de madera del borde de la puerta. La Hyuuga frunció el ceño y su kekkai genkai se activó —¿Kô?— preguntó extrañada al reconocer cómo el que era el antiguo guardián de su hermana había estado escuchando tras su puerta.

«¿Qué significa esto?» se preguntó al pasar saliva pesadamente.

Debería hablarlo con su padre al volver a la villa.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Con las penumbras de principios de la madrugada encubriéndolos, aquellos mismos dos ninjas con los que Hinata se había encontrado hacía ya varios días, se encontraban recargados en uno de los tantos árboles que formaban parte del inmenso bosque fuera de la Aldea de la Hoja.

—Así que, todo está listo ya, _B_ — soltó uno de ellos que mordía un mondadientes.

El hombre llamado B, que era alto, robusto y moreno, y que en esta ocasión vestía de algo parecido a turbantes que ocultaban su uniforme ninja y bandana de la nube, asintió.

—Hace unas horas nuestro contacto en el clan Hyuuga dio datos precisos— dijo mientras de un chasquido de dedos, hacía brotar una llama de entre éstos para encender un cigarrillo como el que siempre fumaba.

—¡Idiota! Deja de utilizar chakra, ¿quieres que nos descubran?— regañó el otro dándole un manotazo, haciendo con esto que el cigarrillo cayera metros lejos de ellos.

B lo vio con molestia al tensar la mandíbula.

—Te está tomando esto a la ligera. Cualquier error nos cuesta la vida, posiblemente cosas peores si se enteran de qué era lo que planeamos— volvió a regañar.

—Tsk— el robusto sujeto chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar —. Como sea, hace tiempo que no vemos ningún ninja de la hoja por aquí— añadió y de entre sus ropas comenzó a sacar seis pequeños pergaminos —. Ten, toma tres y colócalos en los puntos marcados.

El compañero de B, llamado sólo Z, asintió al tenerlos en sus manos.

—Recuerda, deben quedar ocultos bajo tierra, asegúrate de que el lugar donde los entierres vuelva a quedar igual en la superficie; no pueden ser vistos ni desde el aire— recordó las órdenes precisas de ese científico, esos seis pergaminos formarían una enorme barrera al momento de activarse. Un área hexagonal de dos kilómetros les darían el tiempo suficiente para que los ojos de esa niña Uzumaki Hyuuga fueran suyos, y los protegería de los ninjas que posiblemente les fueran siguiendo, al desestabilizar sus chakras desde el momento que entraran en dicha barrera.

—Bien— concordó el otro y luego de eso y un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos se dirigieron a direcciones contrarias. Era apenas la mitad de un peligroso plan que estaba por entretejer los destinos de muchos.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas después, un sol radiante sobre las nubes dispersas en el cielo, brillaba al estar casi en su punto más alto.

—¡Saldré a entrenar!— gritó el pequeño rubio al cruzar la puerta de su casa.

—Pero, Boruto… ah— Hinata suspiró al verlo ya correr por el pequeño jardín frontal, directo a la calle. El rubio recién había llegado de una misión que lo tuvo fuera por la noche por primera vez, y ahora volvía a salir, la peliazul estaba segura que su entrenamiento estaba muy lejos de ser alguno ordenado por su sensei, sino que su hijo seguía presionándose para llenar las expectativas de Sasuke y en cuanto llegara, aceptara ser su entrenador.

Suspiró y sonrió. Era tan testarudo como su padre.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron voltear a Hinata cuando ya se dirigía escaleras arriba.

—¡Yo voy! Seguro es tía Hanabi que se ha retrasado ya— una feliz Himawari bajó corriendo por las escaleras, apenas dándole tiempo de seguirla antes de verla abrir la puerta.

—Hinata sama!— la seca voz de Kô extrañó a la peliazul. El hombre que al no estar en servicio vestía una túnica beige, característica del clan, con un cinturoncillo de tela café.

Hinata frunció el ceño —¿Ha ocurrido algo con Hanabi?— preguntó al saber que era su hermana quien pasaría por su hija.

—La señorita Hanabi ha tenido que recibir provisionalmente a un par de visitas, y me ha pedido recoger a la señorita Himawari— explicó todavía con media reverencia.

La peliazul se llevó una mano al pecho, y tras un par de segundos y que su hija le asegurara que estaba bien, sonrió.

—De acuerdo— mencionó.

Himawari, vestida en su falda rosa favorita y su suéter amarillo, con también un par de medias negras y zapatitos del mismo color, tomó la mano de Kô y eso hizo llevar los ojos liláceos de Hinata a las manos del varón. La Hyuuga frunció el ceño al notarle las manos maltratadas, un par de raspones y un moretón.

Tras dar dos pasos, el varón se detuvo.

—Hinata sama— se giró y en sus ojos se notó la necesidad que tenía de decirle algo.

Ella le sonrió dejando pasar la curiosidad que le provocaba verlo lastimado. El hombre bajó su mirada y pareció temblar ligeramente.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Él negó despacio con el rostro —No… todo está bien— terminó por decir.

—Vayamos, Kô-san— animó la pequeña peliazul y el castaño Hyuuga asintió, para retomar su paso firme y seguro.

Hinata vio a su pequeña hija cruzar la puerta y el pecho se le apretó. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, otra vez estaba preocupándose de más. Hanabi la entrenaría y estaría bien y Kô, Kô Hyuuga había sido siempre su guardián, aquél hombre que más de una vez estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, y seguro haría lo mismo por su hija.

Tras asegurarse que todo estaría bien, cerró la puerta y se dirigió ahora a la cocina, le prepararía a Naruto algo de comida y se la llevaría, pues en la mañana apenas había tenido tiempo de desayunar y si ella no le llevaba, posiblemente no comería nada.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Sobre los cielos de Konoha, Sai sobrevolaba sobre una de sus tantas creaciones de tinta; las órdenes del Hokage habían sido claras, ninguna persona ajena a la villa debía tener un acceso totalmente libre, los ninjas a las puertas de la aldea deberían confirmar las identidades de forasteros, y shinobis de rastreo o con cualquier habilidad que les permitiese moverse a grandes distancias, deberían estar siempre en constante movimiento, abarcando cada zona circunvecina.

La mirada negra y vigilante del ninja de la eterna sonrisa, se posó en la calle principal de la aldea, lugar donde le llamó la atención ver a un miembro del clan Hyuuga acompañado por la hija menor del Hokage de la aldea. Ver que ambos cruzaban sin problema alguno la enorme entrada, le dio a entender que todo estaba bien; la mirada negra volvió a posarse en el horizonte y se dirigió finalmente al monumento Hokage donde descendió, el ave que lo transportó volvió a su pergamino y ahí mismo dibujó rápidamente cinco pequeñas aves más, las mismas que no tardaron en materializarse y alzar el vuelo… ahora ellas se encargarían de abarcar mayor extensión en su vigilancia, como solían hacerlo.

—Todo en orden en este momento— habló el joven dibujante al presionar el intercomunicador inalámbrico que traía en su oído.

—Entendido— le respondieron desde la base de vigilancia.

Sai se llevó una mano al cuello y entonces desde lo alto sonrió al ver uno de los tantos clones que Naruto tenía libres por la aldea, éste que veía, ayudaba a una anciana con una cantidad increíble de bolsas de mandado.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El sol había sobrepasado desde hacía varios minutos su punto de mayor altura, y Hinata ya se dirigía un poco apresurada a la torre Hokage. Estando casi a punto de entrar al centro de la aldea, escuchó que le llamaron a gritos.

Ella giró su cuerpo sólo para ver como su hermana caía de mala manera en el suelo de tierra frente a ella, las rodillas de la castaña Hyuuga parecieron temblar y casi perdió el equilibrio.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata temblaron al verla maltratada, sus brazos desnudos al portar su ropa de entrenamiento, mostraban varios y marcados moretones en puntos clave.

—Hi-Hinata…

—Ah… ¿qué… qué ocurrió Hanabi? ¿Hima? ¿Dónde está Hima?— el corazón de la peliazul casi le latió en la garganta ante la preocupación de ver a su hermana, una experta en taijutsu así de golpeada.

Hanabi tenía los ojos húmedos y eso alertó a su hermana.

—Corre. A… a las afueras de la aldea. Kô se la llevó.

El kekkei genkai de la peliazul se activó y no tardó a localizarlos ya bastante lejos, su hija caminaba con aparente tranquilidad siguiendo al miembro de su clan.

—¿No lo has mandado tú?

—No sé qué le pasó, Hinata. Él… él de pronto me atacó. Su sello estaba brillando y parecía sufrir y aun así…

—Dios…— Hinata soltó el pequeño bento de comida que sostenía en brazos y tras asentirle a su hermana salió corriendo de ahí— Por favor, avisa a Naruto— pidió. Ella había visto ya que los miembros de su clan se habían movilizado pero Kô llevaba una considerable ventaja.

El cuerpo de la menor de las Hyuuga tembló antes de saltar en dirección contraria a su hermana, pues a pesar de que alguien de la rama secundaria había desbloqueado sus tanketsu, aún se le dificultaba moverse a la perfección.

Antes de salir de la aldea con toda la velocidad que podía, Hinata se cruzó con Lee que iba llegando junto con su grupo de genin de un entrenamiento extra rutinario.

El de pobladas cejas se le quedó viendo casi chocar con algunas personas que iban entrando y eso no le gustó.

—Ahora sólo diríjanse a la academia, caminando con las manos y habrán finalizado el entrenamiento— indicó.

—¿Qué?— dos de sus discípulos se quejaron.

—¡Sí!— y Metal Lee asintió animoso.

El mayor de vestimenta verde ya no les prestó atención y comenzó una carrera apresurada directo a la peliazul de corto cabello.

—¡Hinata!— la llamó al llegar a su lado —¿Está ocurriendo algo?

Ella asintió y casi sin aliento siguió corriendo.

—Parece que secuestraron a Hima— sus ojos dejaron pronto de verlo al volver a activar su kekkei genkai y su cuerpo fue recorrido por una sensación helada, al decir eso.

—¿Por dónde?

—Diez kilómetros al norte de aquí… no sé a dónde se dirigen.

Lee asintió con firmeza —Los alcanzaré— afirmó. Un segundo después se colocó el intercomunicador que Shikamaru les había dado —. Sai, ¿estás ahí?

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó el pelinegro desde lo alto del monumento Hokage.

• • •

—¡Naruto!— Shikamaru entró corriendo a la oficina del rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre?— el ojiazul se puso de pie.

El Nara negó en silencio —Problemas… Himawari fue…

—Joder— cuando Naruto salió corriendo, la docena de clones regados en la ciudad desaparecieron para usar su energía únicamente en él.

El rubio ni siquiera pensó en bajar, buscó la escalera que rodeaba al edificio para ascender a lo más alto del mismo y una vez ahí, sus párpados se pintaron de naranja y sus ojos azules se tornaron amarillos al tiempo que sus pupilas mostraban una pequeña cruz. Antes de tocar el techo más cercano al haber comenzado a saltar, todo el cuerpo del rubio se volvió dorado.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Lejos de ahí, la pequeña peliazul comenzó a preocuparse, Kô no soltaba su mano y desde hacía un par de minutos que la fuerza que empleaba para sujetarla era demasiada.

—Kô san, ¿está seguro que tía Hanabi nos espera por aquí?— preguntó alzando su mirada azulina a él.

El hombre mayor no respondió y tampoco volteó a verla.

—Creo que… que debió decirle a mamá que…— mencionó al tiempo que intentaba soltarse.

La mirada perlada de Kô parecía vacía, entonces, en un acto que la peliazul no previó, la cargó bajo su brazo y echó a correr.

—¡Kô san!— apenas pudo mencionar ante el sorpresivo movimiento. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas ante la presión en su pecho y volteó a ver como la aldea había quedado relativamente lejos.

Himawari, que todavía no podía controlar a la perfección el uso de su kekkei genkai, sólo pudo gritar.

Habían recorrido un par de kilómetros más cuando se percató de presencias cercanas.

—¡Kô! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente ahora!— tres Hyuuga de la rama secundaria les dieron casi alcance.

—¿Kô?— Himawari lo llamó con miedo cuando lo vio sonreír pero su mirada seguía perdida.

—Ya es tarde— una voz profunda y ajena a Kô, salió de él.

—¿Qué?— ella se preguntó y enseguida los Hyuuga que los seguían, cayeron al suelo. Los ojos azules temblaron y se aguaron todavía más… «¿Qué les pasó?»

—¡Tardaste! ¿Cuántos te siguen?— B, uno de los culpables que la barrera que había nulificado a los Hyuuga, al desestabilizar sus flujos de chakra, apareció y avanzó con él.

El sonido que hicieron las venas al saltar alrededor de los ojos de Kô, fue audible.

—Hay alguien a un par de kilómetros por el aire. Un jounin especialista en taijutsu corre a gran velocidad, él será el primero en llegar, tras él lo sigue la madre de esta niña— mencionó con voz seca y los ojos azules de Himawari volvieron a temblar ante la mención de su madre —. El Hokage también se dirige hacia acá.

—Mph— una sonrisa ladeada y confiada se dibujó en el rostro del robusto B —. Z se encargará de ese jounin del taijutsu que dices— informó seguro —… y sobre el Hokage, tal vez podamos sacarle provecho.

El Hyuuga asintió.

La mirada café y malvada de B observó de medio lado al Hyuuga — Hasta aquí nos serviste— dijo y de un movimiento casi invisible de lo rápido que fue, giró su cuerpo y pateó la nuca del castaño de ojos perlados, acto seguido, tanto Kô como Himawari se estrellaron en el suelo.

—¡Kô!¡Despierta, Kô!— Himawari alzó la voz luego del impacto. El cuerpo del de ojos perlados se incrustó en el suelo y levantó mucho polvo a su paso —¿Kô?— Himawari, con un rastro de sangre rodando de sus labios, volvió a llamarlo. El castaño bajó su mirada a ella.

Kô la soltó al haberla abrazado cubriéndola del mayor impacto.

—Corra… señorita— apenas alcanzó a susurrar antes de que cuatro afiladas kunai se encajaran en su pecho.

Himawari tembló al ver eso y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer —¿Kô?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Por Dios, ¿qué está pasando?— se preguntó aterrada Hinata que incluso se había deshecho del grueso suéter que siempre usaba para poder moverse con mayor facilidad.

Su línea de sangre seguía activada pero hacía minutos que había perdido de vista a su hija y a Kô. Era como si su byakugan entrara a un punto muerto; podía ver perfectamente como era un área de varios kilómetros lo que se sumergía en un domo gris impenetrable a sus ojos. Pudo haber sido un gran misterio para ella, pero teniendo a su hija en el interior de ese punto ciego, era aterrador.

Siguió saltando de rama en rama entre el espeso bosque y ante un salto, resbaló al ir pendiente y forzando su vista justo en aquélla zona.

—¡Hinata!— Naruto llegó antes de que ella tuviera que tocar el suelo —¿Qué pasó?

Ella negó y el rubio se percató cómo toda su piel estaba fría.

—Todo estará bien— aseguró al saber que ni siquiera podía hablar. Hinata más que agitada, tenía todo un nudo en su garganta —. Iré hacia allá.

El rubio la dejó en el suelo y volvió a casi volar.

—¡Naruto!— ella alzó la voz al seguirlo — ¡Un par de kilómetros adelante hay una zona extraña. Ten mucho cuidado, mi byakugan no puede penetrar pero puedo sentir cómo las naturalezas del chakra de los cercanos se distorsionan.

El rubio asintió y se fue dejándola atrás. Él también se había percatado ya de esa extraña zona donde dejó de sentir la presencia de su hija.

La peliazul no dejó de correr y minutos después, cuando notó que Naruto atravesó esa enorme área, todos, a varios kilómetros de distancia, se percataron cómo se sintió una especie de onda expansiva en dos ocasiones muy seguidas, algo que se asemejaba más a un palpitar; aquello había surgido cuando el portador de Kurama atravesó la barrera, y se expandió.

La Hyuuga tuvo entonces un muy mal presentimiento. La mirada perlada giró hacia Shikamaru que en ese momento le daba alcance.

—¿Sentiste eso?

—Sí. Y no me gustó nada— confesó el Nara —. Démonos prisa.

—Sí.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¡Ven acá mocosa!— B, aun siendo corpulento, corrió tras la pequeña niña de ojos azules. Sonrió al darle alcance.

—¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?— preguntó la agitada y empolvada Uzumaki.

El hombre sonrió con malicia.

—Yo, nada. Pero allá te esperan— dijo indicándole con su rostro hacia el frente.

Himawari apenas había volteado cuando de la nada, otro ninja apareció casi sobre ella.

—¡Hey, ustedes!— varios kunais se encajaron en el suelo y en un árbol cercano, al haber sido esquivados por los dos ninjas de la nube —¿Quiénes son y qué demonios quieren?

—¡Lee sensei!

—¡Llévatela!— ordenó B a Z.

—¡Hey!— Lee esquivó el golpe del hombre robusto que finalmente había decidido pelear contra él y propinó una patada en el rostro al hombre que ya cargaba a Himawari. Ambos cuerpos volvieron a prácticamente volar por los aires.

—¡Agh, maldito!— se quejó el agredido y de una especie de dispositivo en su mano lazó un diminuto pergamino, enseguida, tanto él como la niña desaparecieron.

—¿Qué?— los ojos redondos de Lee se abrieron grandemente —¿Dónde están?

B lanzó varias kunais y también atacó con una ráfaga de fuego, su elemento de nacimiento.

«Ese fue un jutsu espacio-tiempo» se aseguró Lee «Pero eso no puede ser, son muy pocos los calificados para poder usarlos» De pronto, mientras esquivaba ataques con su gran velocidad, pareció identificar el dispositivo y supo su origen.

—Ese científico— dedujo en voz alta —¡Él se los dio!

La sonrisa altiva de B no se hizo esperar —Vaya, si imbécil no eres— soltó al comenzar a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo —. Mejor dime, ¿por qué no pareces tener problemas dentro de esta barrera?

Lee sonrió orgulloso —Porque nunca he dependido del chakra para poder luchar. Soy un peleador nato.

—Basura. Entonces eso es lo que eres.

• • •

El ceño de Naruto se encontraba contraído y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— se preguntó cuando comenzó a sentir su cuerpo extraño. Al llegar a la barrera que Hinata le había dicho y él mismo había sentido, sintió cómo todo dentro de él se descompensó, aun así pudo mantener su transformación y siguió corriendo.

Ubicó a Himawari que estaba sentada sobre sus talones, viendo atónita a un sujeto que parecía volar.

«Himawari» pensó el rubio y a pesar de la distancia, pudo sentir la gigantesca presencia frente a ella «Espera un poco más»

Los ojos del ahora Hokage se desviaron a ver cómo varios metros a su izquierda, Lee se enfrascaba en una batalla de puños y fuego. Siguió corriendo.

• • •

«Así que son estos ojos» un sujeto albino de mediana estatura no dejaba de ver a la pequeña niña que tembló mientras lo veía. Sonrió con burla.

—Demasiado insignificante para posible tal poder— soltó para él mismo.

—¡Tú!— Naruto casi gruñó al llegar derrapando frente a su hija.

—¡Pa-papá!

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué demonios quieres?— el ceño del rubio se encontraba grandemente contraído, su furia se podía sentir con sólo verlo. Naruto tensó su mandíbula al empujar a su hija tras él, cuando ella se puso de pie.

El pequeño albino que parecía flotar, sonrió. Entonces el rubio reparó en que un ninja que parecía ser de la nube, estaba muerto casi a un lado de su hija.

—¿Has sido tú quien lo ha matado?— le preguntó al sujeto frente a él «Son byakugan» se aseguró al verle sus ojos.

El pequeño sonrió con soberbia —Ese sujeto cumplió su cometido y tuve que aniquilarlo— explicó y Naruto casi gruñó en molestia. Ambos varones se vieron a los ojos, uno furioso al saber que ese sujeto frente a él era el responsable de tener a su hija golpeada, llorosa y herida; el otro, en cambio, con un frío interés.

—Así que tú eres el nueve colas— lo reconoció al ver en su cuerpo un hermoso chakra bullir —. Es una lástima que tanto poder se encuentre repartido por el mundo— mencionó más para él, al ser consciente que si bien la cantidad de chakra del nueve colas era excepcional, no lo era toda. Y él la quería toda.

—¡Naruto!— Lee llegó tras él enseguida.

El albino sonrió fríamente… habían matado al otro tipo que le había proveído a esa niña.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?— el rubio que desprendía un manto dorado sobre todo su cuerpo y su ropa, no dejó de ver al usuario del byakugan. Estaba seguro que era él al que Sasuke investigaba sin saberlo.

El pequeño sujeto, que gracias a que flotaba, se encontraba a una altura más elevada que el Uzumaki, alzó su mano y señaló a la niña que estaba tras él, e incluso, tras el chico de ropaje verde.

—Sus ojos— soltó fríamente.

Los puños de Naruto se apretaron hasta hacer crujir sus huesos.

—Maldito— gruñó.

«Enójate nueve colas… enójate y entrégame mis dos deseos»

—Naruto— Lee quiso advertirle que ese ser poseía el poder del Rinnegan en su mano derecha.

El rubio asintió, sabiéndolo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué harás Kyuubi?— retó con burla el del byakugan, alzándose más por los cielos.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Naruto? Ese infeliz nos está retando"

La voz desde el interior del rubio se dejó escuchar.

Naruto vio en el cielo volar tres de las creaciones de Sai, las mismas que atacaron al albino, pero su ceño se frunció en molestia al ver cómo éstas eran absorbidas por el rinnegan en la mano de su adversario.

—Demonios.

—¿Quieres ver más?— alardeó el otro que acto seguido, expulsó las mismas creaciones, pero ahora resplandeciendo electricidad. Las tres aves lo evadieron deliberadamente y se lanzaron contra Lee y la ojiazul.

Las creaciones de tinta y ahora rayos, se estrellaron en el suelo e hicieron explosión. Lee apenas pudo tomar a Himawari entre sus brazos y saltar de ahí.

—Maldito— gruñó Naruto que extendió su mano creando al instante un rassengan de considerable tamaño.

"Pasará lo mismo" advirtió Kurama "Este sujeto es aún más fuerte que Kaguya"

—Eso lo veremos— el rassengan original, comenzó a girar y a emanar cuatro puntas que giraron en forma de shuriken. Naruto se elevó varios metros y con toda su fuerza lanzó su ataque.

El menor sonrió, extendió su mano y pronto el que fuera un peligroso ataque, desapareció.

Abajo, Naruto se frustró. Desde su interior Kurama gruñó al observar también al sujeto.

El rubio que sólo tenía atención para el albino, gruñó y comenzó a emanar más chakra.

"Detente, Naruto"

—¡Naruto!— la delgada voz de Hinata resonó dentro del que parecía ser un ahogante silencio sólo quebrado por el sonido del chakra bullendo de su joven esposo.

—¡No te acerques, Hinata!— advirtió Shikamaru.

Los ojos perlados vieron al sujeto que parecía flotar a más de diez metros de altura y enseguida buscaron el cuerpo de su hija.

Hinata casi suspira aliviada al verla protegida por el cuerpo de Lee. Su hija volteó a verla; pero en ese instante, otro hombre, robusto y también alvino, apareció de la nada, a través de algo parecido a un agujero negro, y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Lee, lanzándolo varios metros hasta hacerlo estrellarse entre un par de árboles.

—¡Himawari!— el grito de Hinata alertó al rubio que en ese instante emanó todo el poder que tenía dentro.

—¡Mamá!— el grito de la niña se ahogó ante la brusquedad con la que fue tomada —¡Mamá… pap-!— y posterior a eso, un grito fortísimo de la niña casi le desgarró el alma a Hinata.

—Joder— Shikamaru corrió al tiempo que liberaba sus sombra y rodeaba con éstas al robusto sujeto.

Hinata sólo pudo quedarse viendo cómo su hija era soltada y el hombre tras ella, se quedaba con sus ojos envueltos en chakra. Himawari se mantuvo inmóvil y en pie.

—Demonios— y mientras las sombras del Nara perdían al hombre entre ellas. Naruto lanzó su ataque al otro de los adversarios.

El hombre robusto regresó al agujero negro y apareció un segundo después tras el Nara, lo golpeó y éste cayó varios metros tras una inmóvil Hinata. Sólo habían pasado dos segundos desde que su hija perdió los ojos.

La mirada perdida de ella fue de su hija que se tambaleaba tras su padre, a Naruto. Dio un paso acercándose a la ojiazul.

«Justo esto necesitaba» pensó el albino en las alturas.

Naruto se lanzó con furia contra él, alzándose varios metros, y ésta vez también lanzó un ataque, sólo que ahora era una esfera mucho más potente y amarilla.

Hinata vio como casi en cámara lenta el ataque de Naruto chocaba contra una pequeña esfera de energía color azul que ese albino lanzó. El ataque de Naruto fue absorbido por esta pequeña esfera azulina y al instante golpeó el cuerpo de Naruto, lo penetró y pareció explotar dentro de él.

—¡Naruto!

Hinata comenzó a correr en dirección a su hija que estaba tras él, pero Shikamaru la detuvo al lanzarse sobre ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo.

—¡No, Himawari, Naruto!¡No!— Hinata estaba temblando en el suelo, cuando de pronto, una creación de Sai se colocó frente a ella, justo antes de que una enorme explosión, producto del chakra desestabilizado de Naruto, surgiera de su cuerpo.

De pronto todo lo que pudo ver, cuando esa figura, parecida a un tigre se deshiciera por el impacto de la explosión, lo único que Hinata pudo ver a través del inmenso polvo y piedra saliendo disparadas de ahí, fue como otra creación de Sai se disipaba al haber intentado proteger tanto a su pequeña hija que yacía tirada en el suelo, como a Lee.

La mirada perlada y en shock de Hinata se llenó de lágrimas al ver a su hija inerte en el suelo con sus ropas casi quemadas.

—No te muevas, Hinata, todavía no es seguro— advirtió Shikamaru al sentirla revolverse bajo él.

—¡Su-suéltame!— pidió y con todas sus fuerzas se levantó de debajo de él. Sus primeros pasos fueron erráticos, luego corrió —¡Hima!— sus ojos ardieron y derramaron llanto —¡No, Himawari… No!... ¡no, no, no por favor, no!

—¡Hinata!

La Hyuuga llegó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su hija, al haberse caído por causa del suelo quebrado. La tocó con miedo —¿Hi-Himawari?— la llamó y sus manos temblaron.

—Ahora me llevaré el cadáver del jinchuriki del nueve colas y me quedaré con él.

Esa voz resonó en el ambiente ahogado en vacío luego de semejante explosión.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata, aguados en llanto, dejaron de ver el cuerpo de su hija y giraron lentamente a ver a su esposo. Sollozó sonoramente.

—¿Naruto?— lo llamó esperanzada que despertara —¿Na-Naruto?

Sai se dejó caer sobre el feroz albino, también su rostro estaba sangrante pues incluso en las alturas recibió el impacto de la explosión, pero fue atravesado sobre su hombro derecho por una barra, similar a las de Pain, o eso le pareció a Hinata. El pelinegro perdió el impulso que llevaba y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El chakra descompensado de Naruto estaba regresando a su cuerpo, pero él estaba inerte.

Todos ahí se paralizaron. El Séptimo Hokage y su hija estaban muertos.

Hinata volvió a sollozar —Naruto…

Cuando el cuerpo del rubio fue levantado por las energías magnéticas que parecían provenir del rinnegan en la mano derecha del albino, la peliazul soltó a su hija y casi corrió a sujetar el cuerpo de su esposo, para impedir que se lo llevaran, pero las sombras de Shikamaru se lo impidieron.

—No, no, por favor, Shikamaru. Déjame, ayúdalo— suplicó.

El Nara tensó su mandíbula al ser consciente que si Hinata lo tocaba, se la llevarían con él y entonces también estaría muerta.

—¿Cómo es posible que podamos perder?— la voz de Lee se escuchó en el lugar. El chico se quitó las pesadas medias que siempre portaba, y corrió con lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos para golpear al albino.

—¡Lee, no!— llamó Shikamaru pero en un segundo, tanto Lee que se lanzaba al aire, como Naruto y el albino que flotaban en el mismo, desaparecieron en una aparente distorsión de la realidad.

Luego de eso, todo fue silencio.

Los ojos de Shikamaru observaron incrédulos la nada que quedó donde una vez estuvo el rubio. Sai que se arrancaba con una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor la barra que había atravesado su hombro, también observaba en dirección donde las tres personas desaparecieron, luego sus ojos negros y casi sin brillo, viajaron a Hinata.

La peliazul dejó rodar dos pesadas y calientes lágrimas más, y su cuerpo tembló. Cuando las sombras de Shikamaru la soltaron delicadamente, su cuerpo cayó de rodillas y pesadamente al suelo; sus ojos mojados del llanto temblaron y parecieron desenfocarse.

—N-no… no, no puede ser cierto— negó con voz ahogada.

Los pasos de Sai y Shikamaru no tardaron en llegar a ella.

La peliazul volteó casi en automático a ver el cuerpo maltratado de su hija.

—Por favor no— suplicó a nadie cuando volvió a gatear a ella y la abrazó.

La mirada con pena del Nara no dejó de verla mientras Sai se dedicó a recoger la bandana del que fuera un ninja de la nube, cuyo cuerpo había sido prácticamente deshecho por la explosión, como lo hubiesen sido también el de la ojiperla y el Nara, incluso el pequeño de Himawari si sus creaciones de tinta no se hubiesen interpuesto.

—Hinata, tenemos que irnos— Shikamaru se arrodilló a su lado mientras ella no dejaba de abrazar y mover el cuerpo de su hija.

La garganta de la que una vez fue la heredera Hyuuga estaba ardiendo, sus ojos picaban inmensamente y apenas podía enfocar, pues las lágrimas en sus ojos eran demasiadas, sollozó y lloró, se negó y casi perdió la voz al no soportar el llanto y aun así, el dolor no dejaba de crecer.

Un par de minutos después, el lugar se llenó de ninjas.

—Shikamaru, Sai— la voz de Kakashi se atrevió a interrumpir el desgarrador llanto de Hinata —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Sai sólo negó en silencio.

—¿Naruto?

—Se lo llevaron— mencionó con voz carente de emoción el de pelo negro —… murió— añadió dos segundos después volviendo más doloroso el ya apenas audible llanto de Hinata.

—¿Cómo es posible?— la mirada del peliblanco pareció contraerse, algo así imaginaba, pero se negó a creerlo.

Por entre los árboles partidos, hojas regadas por todos lados y rocas de diversos tamaños esparcidas a lo largo del lugar, también apareció Hanabi Hyuuga.

—Hinata— los ojos perlados de la menor de las Hyuuga también se llenaron en llanto al ver cómo un par de ninjas le arrancaban el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina a su desgarrada hermana —… lo siento tanto.

—Vuelvan todos a la aldea— la voz de Kakashi se escuchó por sobre todas las demás —. Intenten ser lo más discretos posibles. Nadie debe de saber todavía qué fue lo que pasó aquí.

Y con esas palabras, cada shinobi presente se alejó, unos con las manos vacías y cabezas llenas de dudas, otros, en el caso de Shikamaru y Sai, cargando a quien era la esposa del desaparecido Hokage, y quien alguna vez fue su hija.

Con un viento casi desolador golpeando el rostro de los ninjas que se dirigían a Konoha, uno de ellos, Hatake Kakashi, se enfrentaba con el mayor problema que alguna vez pudo tener: mantener unida y de pie a la Aldea de la Hoja, a pesar de que su máximo líder acabara de morir.

Konoha, y casi el mundo shinobi también, había sufrido su mayor pérdida en años; esto le dejó al anterior Hokage una desolación igual a cuando el Cuarto sacrificó su vida por su hijo, éste, que parecía haber seguido íntegro su destino.

¿Cómo podrían sobreponerse a esto?

Continuará…

•

•

•

Pues bien, ódienme. Me siento una perra por matar a Himita D': que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero este fanfic necesitaba una razón de peso para ser.

Ojalá se haya entendido de qué va la trama ya con este capítulo, en el siguiente, que todavía no armo, se verán las disyuntivas en las que se verá Hinata luego de esto. También pido que no odien a Boruto, intento mantenerlo igual que el manga anime, y puede resultar molesto, pero también tendrá su evolución.

Si alguien tiene dudas de qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa explosión, pues fue algo similar a lo que ocurrió en el enfrentamiento Naruto vs Toneri en The Last, cuando Hinata se va con el albino, luego de la confesión de Naruto. Se ve claramente como la explosión que surge es capaz de crear un enorme agujero en la luna, creo xD

• • •

Quiero agradecer el apoyo a la historia y los comentarios, también pedir perdón por la demora al actualizar, este fanfic se supone que está pausado, pero de pronto sentí la necesidad de continuarlo.

En fin. Gracias.

•Daisuke-37 •frangarrido1993 •lizeth de Uchiha •Astrid Sakamaki •Karla XM •hinatacris •Mimi's es •Julia •EthereldCrow •MarianatorDB •Knicky Ouji y Andy'hina.

Espero que todavía se acuerden que lo leyeron alguna vez :v jajaja, hasta yo tuve que releer luego de más de seis meses sin entrar a este fanfic al que también le tengo cariño; espero muchas cosas de él, espero me acompañen más adelante. Un beso.


End file.
